


When Comes the Rain

by Drosselmeyer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comfort, Courtship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Romance, Slow Romance, soft romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 335
Words: 33,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/pseuds/Drosselmeyer
Summary: A miko and a demon lord share a common interest when it rains, and in the quiet and peace of these stolen moments, something neither of them could have predicted begins to grow...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 1139
Kudos: 579
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus, SessKag Fluff - Romantic Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Written as a series of 100 word vignettes._
> 
> _Note: This story takes liberties with what is canon. We assume an older Kagome (~20) and that it has taken longer to deal with Naraku than a year. Rin is also still young despite Kagome’s age increase. There will be some things manipulated from what occurred in the canon story as well. I hope you enjoy._
> 
> **Dedication: This story is dedicated to all those who are in pain or just having a hard time of things and need a break.**

She sneaks away with the rain.

Every time. Every time the waters start to fall from the sky, she silently gathers up her pack and disappears for a while. If her friends have noticed a pattern, they don’t say anything. They trust her, trust the smiling face that wishes them well and promises to be back, and watch her step away in pursuit of what is only known by her heart.

Even the hanyou stops trying to make her stay.

She loves the rain; she loves its cleansing spirit. And she steps out into it in anticipation of everything new.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a soft drizzle that greets her this time.

She steps out of Kaede’s hut into the gentle summer shower, hands holding her pack to her shoulders, and breathes in the touch of ozone in the air. It’s quiet, refreshing. And the cool precipitation chases away some of the summer heat.

It’s perfect.

Mindless of the muddy earth, she sets off toward the woods, seeking her secret, and enjoys the peace and stillness locked under the grey canopy of clouds.

And as she walks, there’s only the dull thud of her feet and the gentle splash of droplets on greenery.


	3. Chapter 3

She’s pleasantly damp when she sees the cave.

There’s a moment where she pauses, a bright grin splitting her face amidst the dismal, wet surroundings. She can see the orange glow emanating from the rock enclosure’s entrance, smell the smoke that promises _cozy_ and warmth even in the summer heat.

Her feet propel her toward it, exhilarated. A shadow briefly darkens the inviting glow that draws her but is gone as quick as it came. The sight of it is enough to quicken her pace.

He’s waiting, and she’s ready for the peace and quiet companionship they both rely on.


	4. Chapter 4

He’s frowning when she appears at the entrance. “You are soaked.”

Kagome grins at him and slides her pack from her back, ignoring the accusatory glare behind brilliant amber irises. “Just damp.”

Claw-tipped fingers reach out and pinch the edge of her sleeve. He’s always careful not to touch her but not above invading personal space to suit his purposes.

“Hn. More than damp.”

With a laugh and wave of her hand, she digs through her bag and pulls out a small kettle and tea. It makes just enough for two. “Sesshoumaru, I’m fine.”

The glare remains. “Only until sick.”


	5. Chapter 5

In his own reluctant way, he cares.

She sees it steal through his cold exterior; she feels it in how she must bicker with him over her well-being, much as she does his brother. But their disagreements are few and don’t last, although Sesshoumaru will leave her at the mercy of a hard lesson if she’s stubborn.

Her lips twist wryly, and she turns her face to avoid him seeing. His _I told you so_ is far more irritating than Inuyasha’s.

With a shake of her head, she sets the tea to boil and sits by the flames. “Happy?”

“Hn.”


	6. Chapter 6

He pulls a worn book from her bag and settles beside her as she pours tea.

Kagome hides a smile. He’s picky. Never once has he accepted the offer of a snack—still won’t eat human food. But he likes their tea and shares it with her whenever she sneaks away.

“Here.” She takes the book from his hand, balancing it on her lap as she hands him his cup. And as always, she ignores the empty sleeve on her right.

They don’t talk about it. Never do. He would find it too difficult to accept help if they did.


	7. Chapter 7

They read.

 _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ lies balanced between them, and they share the underwater adventure in a comfortable silence. Outside of the crackling fire and patter of the rain, only their whispers interrupt the quiet to confirm if the other has finished one page before turning to the next.

This is the third classic they’ve read together, and she’s still awed by his curiosity, his ability to adjust to modern language, and the fact that they share a common interest.

“You are thinking and not reading,” he murmurs, eyes still focused on the novel.

She smiles. “Am not.”


	8. Chapter 8

She likes to think she sees his lips quirk just a bit as his eyes slant sideways to meet hers.

“Hn.” He reaches across his body, hand hovering over the edge of the paper until she nods that he can turn it. They read at almost the same pace.

Kagome pours more tea and places it in his hand, taking over the page turning as he drinks. And she counts herself lucky.

In the middle of a war-torn era and crazy fight over a jewel, she’s found the quiet companionship she needs.

She likes to think that he has too.


	9. Chapter 9

The rain starts to let up.

They seem to notice it at the same time, both of their heads turning together to look out of the cave entrance. He frowns. She says nasty words in the privacy of her head. Neither are ready to go, and the hours of peace are already missed.

Without a word, he closes the book. She sighs, kicking dirt over the fire.

They pack without speaking, and when they are done, the rain has stopped. When they step outside, they go opposite directions.

“Hey, Sesshoumaru?”

He turns back, and she grins.

“Smile.”

He never does.


	10. Chapter 10

She jumps through the well to shower and shop before returning to the village.

The pounding spray of the water is warm, and it soothes her muscles as it beats against her back while her mind wanders to the demon she just left.

_Sesshoumaru._

She pours shampoo into her hand and begins to lather her hair, his impassive face as he bends over a book with her stuck in her mind. Their companionship is strange. She doesn’t know if they’re even friends. But she doesn’t need to.

After a moment, she frowns and wonders if she’ll always feel that way.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome takes her time perusing tea and snacks.

He may not like human food, but she’s curious to see if she can get him to try it—see if anything is enticing enough to tempt the stoic youkai.

She finds a new tea. It’s an herbal blend with hibiscus and spices, and she wonders if he will turn his nose up at the rich, vibrant pink color of it.

Shrugging, she adds it to her basket. There’s only one way to find out.

She pays for her goods and leaves while wondering when his likes and dislikes suddenly became important.


	12. Chapter 12

It doesn’t rain.

For two weeks there is nothing, and Kagome’s books burn a hole in her backpack while she waits for the weather to give her permission to disappear once again.

She sees him in a fight against Naraku during that time. But despite their proximity—despite fighting at his side—he doesn’t acknowledge her outside of absolute need.

Kagome’s surprised when it hurts.

When it’s time for everyone to depart, she can’t fight the urge to say good-bye. “See you soon,” she whispers.

It’s hard when he doesn’t show that he heard—harder than she thought it’d be.


	13. Chapter 13

“What’s wrong with you?”

She draws her knees up to her chin and rests her head on them, looking away from him. “Leave me alone, Inuyasha.”

He doesn’t listen and drops beside her, firelight flickering over his face. “Keh, don’t ignore me, Kagome. I can see something’s wrong.”

There is something wrong, but she can’t talk to anyone about it—especially not him. He’s her closest friend, and he’s concerned about her, but she’s sitting there mourning wet skies and missing the other one.

With a sigh, she leans against him, closing her eyes.

He hugs her and says nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day is still sunny, but her demeanor is not.

Kagome can feel them watching—feel her friends’ concern. But no matter how hard she tries, she can’t bring herself to pluck up and force a smile this time, and it doesn’t help that she doesn’t quite understand why.

“Hey.”

Looking up from the herbs she’s sorting through, she gives Inuyasha a wan smile. “Hey.”

He drops beside her and stills her hands. “Why don’t ya go take a break. Read or something.”

Her face clouds over. “I can’t read right now.”

Inuyasha frowns but squeezes her hand. “Okay.”


	15. Chapter 15

It rains.

She comes back through the well to a drizzle and lets out a whoop of excitement because there is no one to hear. Quickly pulling an umbrella from her overstuffed pack, she turns in the direction opposite the village and heads for the cave.

The rain begins to fall harder as she walks, a ridiculous smile on her face. But she doesn’t mind, and she’s able to stay dry.

That smile falters when she reaches the cave.

It is dark and empty with no sign of him, and she enters it to find the woodpile she stocked undisturbed.


	16. Chapter 16

Mouth setting firmly, Kagome shakes off her gloom and starts the fire as the rain begins to pour in unforgiving torrents.

It won’t give up its ghost anytime soon.

Once the flames settle, she preps the tea, filling the small kettle with bottled water she brought and placing it over the heat. A quick look at the snacks leaves her deciding to wait for him, and she pulls out their novel and spreads a blanket down to sit and wait.

She sets the tea to steep, still waiting as uncertainty and dejection threaten to overcome her.

The tea bleeds pink.


	17. Chapter 17

The rain is like a curtain over the cave entrance.

She still hasn’t opened the book. She’s still waiting, staring at the flood of waters obscuring her view.

She’s still hoping he’ll come.

Thunder rolls in. There’s the flash of lightning outside, and the last of her hope begins to wane.

Wrinkling her nose, she scratches the tip where it itches, eyes still fixed outside the cave. The storm is violent, and he has others he is responsible for. She frowns but doesn’t want him to take unnecessary risks.

With a sigh, she stands in resignation. Other storms will come.


	18. Chapter 18

The explosion of water at the cave entrance startles her, and she falls back on her rear, a startled scream caught in her throat. But it stays caught, and instead a smile starts to spread over her face.

It’s him.

He’s staring back at her, soaked to the bone with his hair plastered down against his skull, and he’s an absolute mess. But he’s there, and that’s what matters.

Kagome finally drops her eyes and reaches for her pack, digging in it until she finds her extra towel. She grins as she stands. “You really like this book, don’t you?”


	19. Chapter 19

She swears he almost smiles. Almost.

Her own softening, she approaches, towel in hand as she takes in his appearance. She goes to give it to him and then frowns. “You can’t be comfortable like that.”

“It is not ideal,” he concedes.

Her eyes drift to the empty sleeve that clings too closely to what is left of his arm, and she knows he notices. And she knows she’s promised herself she would never bring it up. But he’s soaked, and it’s not comfortable, and he can’t resolve the issue by himself.

She takes a breath. “Let me help you?”


	20. Chapter 20

It’s too far. Kagome knows it is, and she regrets asking immediately.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrow. His jaw tenses, and the muscle there jumps as he clenches the razor-sharp teeth that fill his mouth.

She never meant to insult him, but of course, he is. For a moment she worries that she’s done irreparable damage to the quiet companionship they both enjoy, and it’s tempting to apologize and try to take it back. But something tells her that would be worse. So, she stays silent. Waiting.

An eternity passes between them, the tension as thick as the humidity in the air.


	21. Chapter 21

She expects him to leave. So, it is a surprise when he does not.

By some miracle the anger slowly melts from his face, and she manages to hide the sheer shock from her own when he finally nods his head.

“Your assistance would be appreciated.”

Swallowing, she merely nods back, knowing her surprise isn’t hidden from him. But she isn’t going to push it any further. She isn’t going to assume. Carefully setting the towel aside on the blanket, she approaches him and looks up to find his eyes waiting for hers.

“Tell me what to do,” she whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's a whole new vignette snuck into this drop. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to read the author's notes with each drop if you read this story before its reposting to help clear up confusion. Thank you!

Her surprise and his anger quickly melt away in favor of awkwardness and a learning curve.

Sesshoumaru removes his obi; Kagome winds it into a neat pile.

He unclasps his armor; she nearly topples under the weight of it.

He pulls the ornate kimono from his hakama, the soaked han kimono untucking with it; she slides both from his shoulders, ignoring the markings painting his skin before setting them to dry.

He toes off his boots; she removes the socks underneath them.

When only his hakama is left, she swallows. “Let me get the towel, and we’ll figure this out.”


	23. Chapter 23

It’s going to be awkward, and they both silently accept that.

Kagome quickly loosens the ties at the bottom his hakama and then holds the towel up in front of him, averting her eyes while he drops the pants.

The thud of soaked material hitting the ground lets her know he’s undressed. Still not looking, she leans forward, circling her arms around his waist to wrap the towel snugly about his hips. She secures it at his front, staunchly ignoring the feel of warming skin and muscle beneath her fingers.

He manages to discreetly remove his fundoshi underneath the towel.


	24. Chapter 24

After a minute, she’s finally brave enough to look at his face and offers him a wan smile. “Well, we managed.” She resolutely ignores the sight of so much bare skin.

“Hn.” He reaches up with his arm and pulls the mass of heavy, wet hair over his shoulder, trying to squeeze out the excess water.

Without a word, she returns to her pack, rooting around until she manages to find her brush. Quickly pulling her hair from the bristles, she holds it up and offers a sheepish smile. “Might as well?”

His lips purse, but he consents to it.


	25. Chapter 25

He reads aloud while she combs out his hair.

His legs are stretched out in front of him, the book balanced open on his lap while she works the brush through the tangled, silver tresses. The sound of his voice coupled with the sensation the long strands between her fingers is almost trance-inducing.

His hair is gorgeous—even when wet.

He stops to sip his tea, and she puts down the brush.

“Do you mind if I braid it so it stays out of your way while its wet?” she asks.

He nods while swallowing. “That is fine.”

Kagome grins.


	26. Chapter 26

She quickly braids his hair, and then they are once again sitting side by side, reading in silence and sipping tea with a book balanced between them like always.

Only he’s nearly naked.

Kagome tries to ignore it. She really does. But his body is even better than his hair, and she’s only human. _This is ridiculous._

Determined not to gawk, she reaches for some of the snacks she brought with. “Do you want to try some muscle?”

His face slowly turns to hers, and he raises an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

Reality comes crashing, and Kagome blanches. “Daifuku! I meant daifuku!”


	27. Chapter 27

_Oh gods._

Kagome’s blood goes rushing back to her face, and she burns scarlet. “I was offering you a snack! I meant—”

“Perhaps I should put the sodden clothing back on?” His expression says he knows exactly where her mind was at, and she groans, hiding her face.

“It was a slip of the tongue,” she mumbles, willing her blush to disappear.

“What a peculiar slip.”

“ _Stop it.”_ Kagome glares at him and then looks to the cave entrance. It’s still pouring and showing no signs of stopping.

The one time the rain could bail her out, it won’t.


	28. Chapter 28

Kagome doesn’t lose her blush, but they manage to finish _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_.

“Did you like it?” she asks, pouring him more tea. They don’t usually talk much, but that changes when they finish a book.

“It was enjoyable.” He sips the pink liquid, looking out at the still pouring rain. His clothes are still damp, and the temperature is beginning to drop.

Kagome smiles and pops more daifuku into her mouth. “It’s a fun one, isn’t it? Her eyes linger briefly on his bare skin. She pulls at the blanket they sit on. “Do you need this?”


	29. Chapter 29

He looks straight ahead when he speaks. “Do you require that I am dressed?”

“I beg _your_ pardon?” Glaring at him, she drops the material. “You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

His eyes slide down to look at her, and there’s a smirk on his lips. “I am sure I do not know what you mean.”

Kagome glowers and balls her hands into a fist, too irritated to notice the almost smile. “Why you—"

“It has stopped raining.”

Kagome sighs. It’s not worth getting into it. “Can I help you again?”

He hesitates a second. “Yes.”


	30. Chapter 30

Getting him dressed is more difficult than undressing him.

They don’t even attempt the fundoshi. She doesn’t know how to work it, and he cannot do it with one arm. So, she helps him slip the hakama on beneath the towel, her refusing to look at his face as they manage it.

The kimonos, even with the layers, are far easier, and he’s able to re-tuck them himself. She’s grateful when he lifts the armor, and she takes care of the clasps.

“I’m sorry it’s still a bit damp,” she murmurs, carefully adjusting the pauldron.

“It is of no consequence.”


	31. Chapter 31

He helps her pack and then goes to leave.

“Wait!”

Stopping, he turns and gives her a questioning look but doesn’t say anything.

Kagome grins uncertainly and gives a small shrug. “Your hair.”

She doesn’t ask this time—just approaches and carefully begins to undo the braid she had woven. His hair is at least dry, and it rests about him in long, silver waves when she’s through.

“There.” She offers an insecure smile, unable to read his face. “It—it’s a good look for you.”

She doesn’t realize her hand is resting against his chest until he lowers it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading and a quick note to talk a bit more about why this is being reposted/ edited. This was a personal, difficult decision for me. I started this story as an outlet for me during a very hard surgical recovery, and I also wanted to create something for others in a hard place, whether that be due to pain, hardship, or just a bad day. The last year taught me more than ever about the need to have safe place to escape to when life gets hard, and that's what I wanted for this story. From the beginning, people talked about the comfort the story was as well as the softness and tenderness in it, and somewhere along the line, it started to lose that more and more. And that's not what I wanted for WCTR. So, this is why it was pulled and is being reposted now. We're taking those elements back and concentrating on love developing between the characters that way. I'm almost done editing to the point where we will see a larger change in the story. I'm going to keep posting the redone stuff daily until I hit that point, and then things will slow to be 1-2x a week so I don't lose the flow again. I would recommend that you don't skip chapters just looking for a chunk of new. Eventually it will lead to being lost in the story. Most of what has been reposted has at the very least minor edits, and there are some completely new vignettes that will be sprinkled in throughout as well as some more significant edits to old chapters. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading. New new stuff is coming soon. Promise! In the meantime, reviews feed the author's soul. ;)<3


	32. Chapter 32

She looks away, unable to meet his eyes. “Sorry.”

He says nothing in response, but he reaches out and adjusts the backpack strap over her shoulder.

When she finally looks up, she tries to smile. “I’ll bring another book for next time?”

Sesshoumaru nods and turns to go. And like every other time, that’s the end of it.

Kagome sighs and goes to follow him out of the cave when he stops. “Sesshoumaru?”

“Thank you.” Amber eyes reflect his internal war with himself, but he looks firmly into her own anyway. “For your assistance.”

Her heart swells. “You’re very welcome.”


	33. Chapter 33

It’s sunset when they step out of the cave.

The earth is wet, and the smell of petrichor is thick in the air. Dying light bounces off slick surfaces and puddles, reflecting golden beams wherever it touches. And the same metallic sheen flickers in the tiny droplets clinging to the tree leaves.

She needs to go back to the village; he must return to the West.

With a small wave, she offers a small smile. “See you when it rains.”

He nods, a cloud of youki gathering at his feet. “Until then.”

“Sesshoumaru?”

He turns.

She tries. “Smile.”

He doesn’t.


	34. Chapter 34

Inuyasha is suspicious.

Kagome is sitting around the fire in Kaede’s home with everyone when he motions to her with a quick jerk of his head to step out with him.

She stands, dusting her hands off on her pants, and follows him.

“Care to share why you smell like the bastard?”

Kagome glowers at the insult. “I ran into him on my way here.”

 _It’s not a lie_ , she tells herself. Not really.

He’s a bit taken aback, but his concern for her shines through. “And he didn’t hurt you?”

“Do I look hurt?”

“No.”

“Then, there we go.”


	35. Chapter 35

Unable to sleep, Kagome’s staring at the ceiling from her sleeping bag. The coals from the fire in the center of the hut glow orange. Everyone’s asleep. Peaceful. Even Inuyasha has succumbed to rest and is breathing softly near the door.

She should be sleeping, but her mind is trapped in the memory of another place.

With a roaring fire.

Hot tea.

Words of adventure.

A startlingly handsome, stoic companion.

With a small huff, she closes her eyes. But she just sees pale skin, brilliant markings, and silver waves when she does.

Sculpted muscles.

She sighs. He really is well-built.


	36. Chapter 36

He brings his little girl to visit.

Rin’s excited to see all of them but makes a beeline for Shippou. Within minutes, they are both stretched out on their bellies on a sunny patch of grass, colorful crayons shared between them.

Kagome and Sango smile at the scene, but part of Kagome’s focus is elsewhere.

He sits a small distance away, his back to a tree. The golden eyes are closed as he rests, listening closely to their surroundings.

Kagome’s smile widens as she looks at him, her cheeks pinking prettily as she does.

Sango notices but doesn’t say anything.


	37. Chapter 37

Rin notices too, and Kagome’s lucky that it’s just her and the girl when the child decides to voice her question.

“Why do you look at Lord Sesshoumaru like that?”

Kagome looks away from the big brown eyes that curiously catch her own. “Like what?”

Rin is quiet for a moment, but then gives her a small smile. “Like an adult lady looks at a man.”

Startled, Kagome can only give the small hand that finds its way into hers a squeeze.

“Lots of ladies look at Lord Sesshoumaru like that.”

Kagome says nothing.

Rin smiles. “Rin likes you better.”


	38. Chapter 38

The day’s light grows weak, and everyone returns home.

“Kagome,” Sango says, a curious look on her face, “are you coming?”

“Be right there.” She waits until her friends are out of sight and then turns to the three figures and the dragon at the bottom of the hill. They’re leaving— _he’s_ leaving—and it’s both so wrong and so normal.

Suddenly, Rin stumbles and cries out.

She watches as he swoops the child up with his single arm, settling her on his hip as they continue home.

The small girl leans in and kisses his cheek.

Kagome’s heart melts.


	39. Chapter 39

The heavy crash of thunder wakes Kagome.

It’s after midnight, but the storm is rolling in, and the smell of rain stirs her to action. She grabs her pack and manages to creep out of Kaede’s hut without waking the others. Once outside, she opens her umbrella and starts to run.

Maybe she can beat the downpour.

The rain suddenly turns into a violent deluge while thunder echoes all around, and lighting flashes with a startling frequency.

She realizes too late she’s stepped out into an electrical storm.

Swallowing back her fear, she pushes harder, determined to make the cave.


	40. Chapter 40

She shouldn’t have left.

It’s a different kind of fear—this terror caused by nature. The sky remains bright from the nearly constant electrical current blooming above, and Kagome lets out a scream when lightning strikes a tree at the edge of the forest.

Vibrant orange sparks explode from bark, followed by the sizzling hiss of fire being doused. Smoke billows out, and she knows the precipitation has been a blessing in disguise.

Tucking away her umbrella, Kagome resigns herself to the rain. She’s lucky she wasn’t closer to the strike.

She continues to run.

It’s all she can do.


	41. Chapter 41

She’s not going to make it.

Lightning strikes without ceasing, and Kagome can no longer hear the crash of thunder over the desperate pound of her heart. She _runs_ , sprinting under the cover of trees and out into open meadows as the flashes of electricity light her way.

Her skin suddenly tingles and pricks, and the dread that sinks into the pit of her stomach is not like anything she has felt before.

She knows what’s next.

The prickling forewarning begins to sting, and she opens her mouth to scream.

A body crashes into hers.

There is only blue light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Almost didn't get these out today. In regard to the process for editing this story, I'm starting to hit the point on my end where things are changing. By the end of next week or beginning of the next after that, we should hit the turn. Thank you for reading! I hope this finds everyone well. <3


	42. Chapter 42

A terrifying current of blue energy and electricity collide above her.

She’s half buried in mud, a body covered in white silk curled around hers.

He’s there, it’s _him_ , and Tenseiga is extended high above their heads, fending off the lethal voltage that would have killed her.

His hair falls in soaked, silver ropes and tangles with hers in the wet earth as he grits his teeth. It’s through the sheer force of his will and an impossible sword that she is safe.

She tucks into him as nature unforgivingly wages war.

An arm that isn’t whole pulls her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one added today.....here. Started a fanfiction blog! Stories and updates will start posting there first, and then I'll update them to the fanfiction sites as I have time. Visit me at drosselmeyerwrites.wordpress.com if you want quicker updates on the stories! But don't worry. They will still post here as well.
> 
> Lighting and Tenseiga inspired by _Embrace the Silence_ by troubleinshangrila. If you haven't read this fic yet, I highly, highly recommend it. You'll be hard-pressed to find any fic that will pull at your heartstrings more. <3


	43. Chapter 43

The force of electricity bearing down on them breaks, and he doesn’t waste time.

Kagome finds herself ripped out of the mud and set down on wobbling feet. The metallic sound of the sword sliding back into its sheath rings out in the storm, and then she is lifted in his single arm, held to his chest as he races for safety.

He’s fast—so impossibly fast. The rain whips at her face like sharp needles as he runs, and she clings to his neck, holding on for dear life.

The lightning starts again, flashing dangerously.

He transforms into light.


	44. Chapter 44

They burst through another heavy curtain of water into an unfamiliar cave.

“Lord Sesshoumaru!”

“Jaken.” He has no time for pleasantries and sets her down. “Retire yourself and Rin to the back of the cave.”

The imp hears his severe tone and is already scurrying off. “Y-yes, Milord!”

Kagome can barely stand, her legs spent. She doesn’t hesitate to grasp his arm, relying on him to keep her up as she gasps for breath. Just under the surface of his skin, she can feel unfettered anger crackle.

His hand wraps around her forearm, and he’s in her face. “Foolish woman!”


	45. Chapter 45

He’s furious, and the unshackled display of it is shocking to her.

“What were you thinking?” he hisses through sharp teeth.

His hand tightens around her arm as he angrily leans closer, and she cries out, prying at his fingers. “That hurts! Stop!”

There is a brief flash of regret on his face, and he quickly lets go.

She gingerly rubs at her arm. “Thank you.”

“You could have been killed.” His voice is low, spoken through a clenched jaw and too evenly measured to be anything other than bridled fury.

Kagome drops her pack and glares back. “I wasn’t.”


	46. Chapter 46

“You are reckless!” He shoves muddied, silver hair away from his face and unleashes the clasps on his soiled armor.

Without thinking, she shoves her own hair back and reaches forward to ease it off him. “I wasn’t trying to be reckless. I didn’t know it was going to be like that out there!”

He pulls the drenched kimono from his shoulders, letting the material pool at his waist. “It was foolish to risk it.”

“I wasn’t trying to!” she spits back, ripping open her pack to dig for towels and clothing.

She packed two yukata after the last time.


	47. Chapter 47

They’re still muddy, still angry, and still arguing.

“Why are you being such a jerk about this?” She’s glaring daggers at him as they both toe off their shoes. “I wasn’t trying to cause you trouble.”

“Trouble is not the problem.” He pulls the wet kimonos from his hakama and lets them fall to the floor. “Your lack of self-preservation, however, is.”

“You’re impossible!” Not thinking a lick about it, she pulls her shirt over her head and gets in his face. “I—why are you smirking?”

A claw catches her bra strap, his head tilting curiously. “What is this?”


	48. Chapter 48

Kagome pales and crosses one arm over her chest. The other she uses to boldly turn his face the other way. “Don’t look!”

“Tell me, Miko.” He lazily inspects his claws, ignoring her intrusion. “Do all human woman bind their breasts with such transparent material?”

“It’s not usually transparent,” she snaps, looking around desperately for a way to get clean.

She hears something that sounds suspiciously like _pity_ come out of his mouth.

Kagome glares and then looks to the cave entrance. That thick curtain of water will have to do. “I’m going to rinse this mud off. _Don’t_ look.”


	49. Chapter 49

Kagome’s irritated—and angry. Frustrated.

She hasn’t had time to process being scared because they started fighting as soon as they hit the cave. Normally, they find peace in each other’s company. But right now? Right now, he’s sent her stress levels through the roof.

Quickly, she strips, turning a suspicious eye to the waiting youkai to make sure he’s not looking. And, despite his earlier unusual display, he’s not. She steps into the water, scraping off mud and lathering up to wash it all off as she does

The water’s colder than it should be for a summer day.


	50. Chapter 50

Kagome rinses the suds from her hair and then towels off before dressing in the smaller yukata she brought.

The soft warmth is a relief, and she pulls it closer. It’s nice to be clean. Setting her soap and shampoo on a rock by the falling water, she walks back over to him. “Your turn now.”

She helps him undo the ties at the bottom of his hakama, and then he simply walks past her to the cave entrance.

“Do you want the clean yukata?” she tosses over her shoulder at him.

His hakama thuds heavily against the ground.

“Yes.”


	51. Chapter 51

A blue towel is sticking out of her backpack.

She grabs it and turns back to him. “Wait, you forgot—”

_Your towel._

His back is to her, but he’s completely bare. The water sluices down his skin, coursing over the magenta markings and sculpted muscles she had previously tried so hard to ignore.

Her mouth is suddenly dry.

It’s rude. And she knows she’s gawking. But those markings continue far past his back, painting forbidden stripes over a perfect, muscular backside, and she just _can’t even._

She doesn’t notice he’s noticed until it’s too late.

He smirks. “ _Don’t_ look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sesshoumaru is a rat. For quicker updates, follow me over at https://drosselmeyerwrites.wordpress.com/.


	52. Chapter 52

Kagome _dies_ —or at least she’s pretty sure she does.

He’s looking at her over his shoulder. There’s something indecipherable in those amber eyes, and as much as she is desperate to look away—as much as she’s mortified her own words have been thrown back at her—she can’t.

She’s trapped, an unwilling participant in an intense, _sexy,_ silent staring contest.

“Miko?”

“Your towel,” she croaks, lifting it from her pack. She barely feels it. “You forgot your towel.”

“Hn.” He finally turns away, lifting his hair under the falling water to rinse it clean. “You may bring it.”


	53. Chapter 53

Kagome moves as if in a trance, wondering what the hell happened to the awkwardness from the time he showed up soaked before.

The scent of her soap and shampoo wash over her as she approaches, and a part of her wonders how he’s tolerating the smell.

That thought doesn’t last long.

He’s on the other side of the water curtain now, his form obscured and distorted by the falling liquid. She quickly places the towel on a rock and bolts back to her pack.

“It’s there now!”

She hears his body slide through the water but doesn’t turn around.


	54. Chapter 54

“Are you decent?”

His voice rumbles in her ear. “Yes.”

She suppresses a yelp, not wanting to disturb Rin, and scowls when she turns around. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

He cocks a brow but doesn’t say anything.

Kagome turns to face him. His upper torso has been toweled off as well as his legs, and he’s holding the blue terry cloth closed around his hips with his hand.

Grabbing the spare yukata, she holds it out and closes her eyes. “I’m not looking. You can slide in and let the towel go.”

He does what she says.


	55. Chapter 55

She hears the towel fall—feels his weight—and she tries not to blush.

Eyes still closed, she circles around to his front, pulling the edges of the yukata together, overlapping them and then groping at his waist for the tie. She opens her eyes when done and finds him pulling the still wet hair out of the back of it.

“Here.” Reaching down, she snatches up the towel and then moves behind him, carefully wrapping the long silver hair and squeezing out the loose water.

She tries to ignore how nice the black material looks against his pale skin.


	56. Chapter 56

She quickly combs through and braids his hair and then does the same to her own, only wrapping it into a bun atop her head.

To her surprise, he thanks her for her assistance.

She nods, suddenly uncomfortable to be standing in front of him. There’s only about a hand’s length of space between them, and she can’t look at his face. It’s all coming back now. The fear of being caught in the storm. The knowledge that lightning was about to strike.

He tilts her chin up until she looks him in the eyes. “You are afraid.”

She nods.


	57. Chapter 57

“Why?”

She doesn’t want to, _needs_ not to, but tears form in her eyes against her will. “You were right. It was stupid to try to come.” She licks her dry lips and swallows. “If you hadn’t been there—”

“I was.”

Her tears fall. “But if you hadn’t been—”

“Miko, I _was_.”

She’s surprised when long fingers catch her tears and, not thinking, turns her face into them, closing her eyes. “Thank you.”

Sesshoumaru squeezes her shoulder briefly. But when she opens her eyes, he’s nearly nose-to-nose with her.

His face is severe.

“Do not do it again.”


	58. Chapter 58

He’s right, and she won’t argue.

Her voice cracks, but she’s sincere. “I won’t.”

With a nod, his face relaxes, becoming contemplative as he observes her. Then, jerking his head, he motions to the back of the cave. “Sleep. Dawn will break soon.”

Nodding back, she only then realizes how truly tired she is. The glow from the fire casts just enough light for her to make her way to the back where Rin, Jaken, and A-Un are resting, and she finds the girl snuggled up in the middle of Sesshoumaru’s mokomoko.

She looks around. “Where—”

“Next to Rin.”


	59. Chapter 59

Kagome lies down to one side of Rin and is surprised when he does on the other, their bodies surrounding the child.

Their weight pressing into the mokomoko wakes Rin, and her head pops up, eyes blinking sleepily. “Lord Sesshoumaru?”

“Here, Rin.”

Kagome doesn’t miss how his voice his softer than normal or how the girl scoots closer to him. Well, until bleary, brown eyes notice her.

“Kagome?”

She can’t help but smile at the sleep-dazed child. “Hi, Rin.”

Rin grins. Her coordination is sluggish, but she pops a kiss to Sesshoumaru’s cheek and then abandons him for Kagome’s arms.


	60. Chapter 60

Rin buries herself against Kagome and is asleep again in seconds.

“Sweet girl.” She gently strokes the child’s hair.

“Hn.”

Kagome tries not to laugh at the offended look on Sesshoumaru’s face. It’s subtle, but it’s definitely there.

The mokomoko is just big enough for the three of them. Jaken rests against a sleeping A-Un, softly snoring in time with the rain.

Thunder still rolls; lightning still flashes.

“It hasn’t stopped,” she whispers.

“No.”

She tucks her arm under her head. “I have a new book.”

“Next storm,” he murmurs, closing his eyes.

Kagome smiles, closing her own. “Next storm.”


	61. Chapter 61

Kagome wakes before dawn.

She’s still tired, but she’s comfortable. Soft fur brushes her cheek, and a small body helps keep her warm as the now gentle patter of rain splashes against the ground outside the cave. It’s drowsy and cozy and perfectly snug, and she nestles deeper into the pelt.

And that’s when she notices her fingers are laced through his. Somehow, in their sleep, they’ve reached out and found each other. _What the…how?_

She’s still focused on their hands when he opens his eyes, fixing on hers.

They don’t speak.

They don’t let go.

The rain still falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This last one is always a favorite of mine. That's the end of the drop here tonight!


	62. Chapter 62

The sun rises. The rain is a drizzle.

Kagome carefully slips out of the furry nest they’re sleeping in, hard-pressed not to laugh when Rin pops up like a daisy and pounces on his chest.

“Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru!”

Like anyone ambushed out of sleep, his breath exhales forcefully, and there’s a flash of annoyance before Rin’s smiling face makes him forget the inconvenience.

The girl snuggles down under his chin, and Sesshoumaru’s eyes close for a few more minutes of sleep, an arm circling her.

Kagome’s heart catches in her throat.

“Miko,” he murmurs. “Rest.”

She crawls back in.


	63. Chapter 63

The rain stops.

When Kagome wakes again, the sun is shining, and Rin is still asleep between them. But his arm is stretched over both her and the girl.

Something warm spreads through her chest, and she reaches out, letting her hand drape over his side. She didn’t expect his to pull her closer.

Kagome is just settling against his heat when gold eyes open, blinking slowly at her sleep-flushed face.

“Hi,” she whispers.

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes again. “Good morning, Miko.”

His voice is gravelly with sleep, and she ignores how it makes her stomach give a little flip.


	64. Chapter 64

Jaken is there, so there is no need for her to help him dress.

It’s a bit disappointing.

Her clothing needs a wash, so she stays in her yukata, but his has repaired itself overnight. She and Rin wait outside with A-Un while the imp assists his master.

“Rin didn’t know Kagome was going to sleep over last night,” the girl says, pulling up dandelions.

Kagome freezes, not quite knowing what to say. “Well…it wasn’t planned.”

Rin looks up, curiosity on her face. But after a moment, she smiles. “That’s okay.” She bends, picking more flowers. “Rin wasn’t planned either.”


	65. Chapter 65

Sesshoumaru steps out of the cave with Jaken, her pack in his hands. The yukata he used is tucked inside.

“Thank you,” she says, taking it from him.

He simply nods and then turns to the dragon, picking up their reins. “A-Un will take you back.”

“Oh, don’t let me keep you—”

His eyes harden. “Do you know the path back to your village?”

A quick look at her surroundings confirms she really doesn’t know where she’s at. “Well, no.”

“It is settled.” Without preamble, he lifts her onto the dragon’s back, surprising her.

“Oh!”

“No more risks, Miko.”


	66. Chapter 66

His hands linger at her waist for a moment, his eyes on hers, but they don’t speak until he lets go.

“Swing your leg over.”

Kagome does so, picking up the reins. “How do I—”

“They know the way.”

She nods, settling into the saddle, and smiles at Rin and Jaken. “Thank you for sharing your cave. I’ll see you soon.”

Rin waves. Jaken huffs, but his cheeks are tinged with red.

She looks at Sesshoumaru meaningfully. “Thank you.”

He meets her eyes silently, then he slaps the dragons’ rump.

They begin to trot.

“Kagome.”

She looks back.

“Smile.”


	67. Chapter 67

She grins the entire way back to the village.

A-Un are amazing. They trot their way through the forest until they come upon an open meadow, and then she only gets a quick series of grunts as warning before they take off into the air.

Soaring above the treetops with them is like nothing else she has experienced before. The view is spectacular, and she enjoys of the chitter they toss between each other as they head back.

“No wonder Rin loves you guys,” she says, patting their necks.

Un gives a playful snort as the village comes into view.


	68. Chapter 68

They’ve not even completely descended when there’s a red and silver blur that swipes her off their backs.

Kagome yelps even though she knows she’s safe—knows that Inuyasha has her.

A-Un is indignant and lands beside them, stamping their feet and grumbling in the hanyou’s direction.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you’re pissed off. I hear ya, lizards.”

Kagome’s arms stiffen at her sides and she balls her hands into fists. “Inuyasha, s—”

His hand claps over her mouth. “ _No.”_

She glares back at him, but the look on his face keeps her from finishing her word.


	69. Chapter 69

Removing his hand, he turns back to the dragons. “She’s fine. You can go back to the bastard and tell him she’s okay.”

Kagome’s pretty sure that if they hadn’t been bridled, Inuyasha would be dodging lightning bolts. With a sigh, she steps away and pats the dragons on their foreheads. “Thank you.”

A-Un rumble contentedly and then take off to the sky.

For a moment, she watches them, and then she whirls on Inuyasha. “What is your problem!”

The hanyou’s eyes darken as he comes closer. “ _My_ problem? Kagome, do you have any idea how fucking worried we’ve been!”


	70. Chapter 70

He stops yelling, his chest heaving with the force of his worry and frustration. “We woke up in the middle of the night, and you were _gone_. Miroku nearly went out in that storm looking for you.”

Kagome feels more than a little bit guilty at what seems to be the liquid sheen of tears starting in his eyes. “I didn’t think—"

“No, you didn’t.” Inuyasha swallows, clenching his eyes shut before looking at her face again. “Do you have any idea what it felt like telling him he couldn’t?” His face hardens. “Knowing I couldn’t?”

“Inuyasha, I’m—”


	71. Chapter 71

“You’re sorry. Sure.”

She’s about to cry when she grabs her, pulling her to him and wrapping her in his arms.

Kagome sags against him, hugging him back. It’s different now. They’re relationship at this point has been platonic for far longer than there was an interest there, but he’s still her best friend, she still loves him, and his arms are still her safe place.

“ _Don’t_ do that again,” he scolds, squeezing her tighter.

Her laugh is watery. “Your brother said the same thing.”

“Half-brother.” He pulls back, giving her a look, and sighs. “What’s going on there, Kagome?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Saturday! I hope everyone is staying safe in the middle of this pandemic. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. And reviews are appreciated.


	72. Chapter 72

She says nothing.

Inuyasha groans and drops to the ground. “Really, Kagome? _Him?”_

With a shrug she joins him, picking at the grass. “I don’t know.”

His face is incredulous. “You don’t know?”

She shrugs again.

“Dammit.” He’s picking at the grass now too. “I should’ve known. You reek of the bastard.” He stops, looking at her skeptically. “You’re not…you know?”

“What? _No.”_ She smacks his arm. “Inuyasha!”

“ _Reek_ , Kagome!”

They’re silent then, and she blushes.

“I did kinda see him naked.”

“Oh _gods.”_ Inuyasha stands. “I’m done.”

“Don’t tell anyone!”

He glares. “I’m tyrin’ to forget ya told _me_!”


	73. Chapter 73

He takes her back to the village.

She apologizes to everyone and is welcomed with opened arms. Sango looks at her suspiciously, and she tells her they’ll talk later.

“I’ll hold you to that,” the demon exterminator warns.

Shippou’s in her arms, sniffing at her neck. “Why do you smell like Sesshoumaru.”

“He saved me last night.”

The kit looks up at her with wide eyes. “He did?”

She smiles. “Yeah.

Shippou takes a moment to contemplate this information and then looks over at Inuyasha. “You can’t call him a bastard anymore. He saved Kagome!”

“What? Like hell I can’t!”


	74. Chapter 74

Kagome and Sango ease into the hot spring, and Kagome immediately sighs. The water feels wonderful, especially after a night of soaking rain and washing off in too-cold water.

“So,” the demon slayer starts, swirling her fingertip in the water.

Kagome’s smile is weak as she sinks down to her chin in the spring’s warmth. “Yeah.”

Sango’s face shows her confusion. “Why?”

She shrugs. “He’s different than we thought.” She grows quiet. “I like him. He’s thoughtful.” She pinks. “Gorgeous.”

Laughing, Sango flicks water at her. “It’s the hair.”

Kagome smiles softly. “Yeah”

She remembers the sight of him bathing.


	75. Chapter 75

The rain stays away, but Naraku’s conspiracies do not.

They’re in a village not far from Kaede’s. For once, Naraku is present. They are all exhausted dealing with him and his various incarnations.

Kagome has no time to even try to speak to Sesshoumaru; they’re too focused on keeping themselves and everyone else alive.

Inuyasha is knocked back, and Kagome doesn’t have time block the blow that comes after he’s taken out of the picture.

A blast of energy explodes in front of her, sending her flying back, but before she can hit the ground, she’s caught.

In _his_ arms.


	76. Chapter 76

“Thank you,” she breathes, trying to shake off pain of the attack.

Sesshoumaru says nothing—doesn’t even look at her—but draws Toukijin with his eyes fixed forward and pushes her behind him.

Kagome shields her face as he unleashes blast after blast of his brutal attacks. When she finally is able to look, all she can see is him, his hair flying about in the energetic winds as he calmly walks forward into the storm he’s created.

Naraku screams and retreats at Toukijin’s toxic touch, leaving behind his minions.

As they close in on them, it begins to rain.


	77. Chapter 77

Kagome’s eyes widen as the first droplets hit her skin; ahead of her Sesshoumaru freezes in place.

The rain begins to pour.

Peaceful moments in warm caves spring to mind, and she feels it all slipping away.

“End this _now!”_ Kagome screams.

Water runs in rivulets down Sesshoumaru’s face. “ _Souryuuha!”_

She fires an arrow behind his attack. “Inuyasha! Get in there!”

The hanyou, having put two and two together by now with the weather, grumbles and pushes himself up. “I’m guessing your mother would appreciate it more if didn’t.”

“Inuyasha!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” He raises Tessaiga. “ _Kaze no kizu!”_


	78. Chapter 78

By the time they take care of Naraku’s underlings, the rain has stopped.

Everyone is exhausted, grimy, wet, and ready to retreat and recuperate.

Kagome wants to cry. She’s not the only one who’s irritated. While he might not show much outwardly, she can feel a dark mood rolling off Sesshoumaru like thunderclouds before a storm.

She’s not ready for him to go.

There’s a brief moment when their eyes meet, and in that moment there’s frustration and disappointment and weariness and _longing,_ and it’s so much and so hard.

So unfair.

She leaves with her friends.

He heads west.


	79. Chapter 79

She cries herself to sleep.

It’s stupid, or at least she feels it is. There are much bigger things happening around her. But the missed opportunity tears at her soul and destroys her peace. The small respite that comes with the rain has become her lifeline.

And she misses him. She misses him so much, and it’s scary. Confusing.

Turning over in her sleeping bag, she wipes at her face and closes her eyes.

A gentle weight settles on the side of her bag, and a clawed hand tangles in her hair, smoothing it awkwardly as she sniffles.

“Damn, Kagome.”


	80. Chapter 80

Disappointment lasts into the next week.

She tries to act happy—tries to distract herself through spending time with her friends. But it doesn’t work, and she’s still melancholy.

“You are distracted, Child.”

Kagome blushes. “That obvious?”

“Only to an old woman. And your friends,” Kaede says, chuckling.

Her face falls. “I’m not good at hiding how I feel.”

“Lord Sesshoumaru engages your mind often?” She picks up a basket, sorting through her herbs.

Groaning, Kagome reaches out to help. “That obvious?”

Kaede smiles. “Only to an old woman.”

“And my friends?” Kagome tosses back, laughing.

An old eye twinkles.


	81. Chapter 81

It’s going to rain. She can smell it.

She looks up from the roots she’s collected as sound of thunder rumbles in the distance. The storm is not yet upon them. Black clouds float above the horizon line, promising a downpour, but they’re not here yet. There’s still time.

Her breath comes quicker, and she looks up to find Inuyasha’s eyes on her.

“Shit,” he says, taking her basket from her. “I won’t pretend to understand it but go.”

He gives her a small smile then, and Kagome returns it, grateful.

She jumps up and hugs his neck.

He snorts.


	82. Chapter 82

Their cave comes into sight just as it starts to sprinkle.

Kagome carefully picks over foliage, high stepping over low bushes. The thunder is closer, but not quite on top of her. She can see flashes of lightning in the distance. But the cave…

The orange glow of a fire casts its glow at the mouth of the structure, warming the darkening day, and she can smell venison roasting.

Something she doesn’t recognize flutters in her stomach, and she picks up her pace.

When she reaches the cave, she sees the fire, the meat that’s spitted and cooking.

And him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Final chapter for the day. New chapter snuck in this drop. Thank you for reading, and please drop a line if you've enjoyed!


	83. Chapter 83

Her heart catches in her chest.

They’re looking at each other, blue pinned to gold, silently contemplating. And Kagome suddenly can’t breathe.

_So, this is…_

“Miko, are you alright?”

Kagome licks her lips, still staring. “Yeah.”

She’s heard about it, of course. Years of girlish daydreams left their mark, the imprint of quixotic wonder echoing throughout her body. But those starry-eyed daydreams begin to melt away, and what is left is the essence of what is real.

It was hidden before under the pipedreams, but now that they’ve peeled away, now that they’ve breathed their last…

Her soul stakes claim.


	84. Chapter 84

She sets the kettle to boil, watching as he doesn’t hesitate to open her bag and root around for tea.

Her heart lightens, happy.

He pulls several blends from the dry storage container she keeps in there along with their cups and sets those next to the book on their blanket. He discreetly sniffs at the blends.

She tries hard not to smile. “Which are you looking for?”

Sesshoumaru knows he caught, but he lowers the box and resumes his typically dignified visage, pretending he wasn’t just discovered sniffing like a common dog.

“The pink one.”

“Try the other container.”


	85. Chapter 85

She’s brought _Pride and Prejudice._

They settle on the blanket with the venison, tea, and some of her snacks, and the storm picks up outside, winds whipping tree branches around like mere twigs.

The temperature drops.

Kagome looks up from their page and shivers. “Must be bringing in cooler weather.”

“So it seems.”

She’s absently rubbing her arms, focused on the novel again when she feels him shift. Then, there is soft fur draped around her and a cup of freshly refilled tea being placed in her hands.

“Drink.”

Ignoring her shock, she murmurs her thanks and sips the tea.


	86. Chapter 86

It’s the _worst_ kind of distraction.

Kagome tries to concentrate—she really does. But she’s surrounded by warmth he provided, full of food he hunted, and covered by the scent that is wholly and uniquely him. And she _cannot_ focus on the words on the page.

Luckily, he doesn’t seem to notice.

“Your heart rate has increased.”

Or so she thought.

“No, it hasn’t.”

Her face turns to look up at his at the same time he turns to look down at hers. He cocks a brow, she blushes, and they stare at each other.

A million words go unsaid.


	87. Chapter 87

The storm isn’t subsiding.

They read in silence for the next hour, only the soft sounds of tea being sipped and turned pages disturbing the quiet. At some point, they move closer, and her right arm presses up against the half empty sleeve hiding the one he lost.

He doesn’t seem to mind, and she’s content to lean against him. The contact is nice—a comfort after everything she experienced the night he saved her.

She’s missed it.

Turning her attention back to the book, she reaches to turn the page at the same time he does.

Their fingers brush.


	88. Chapter 88

Kagome freezes, and his hand stills as well.

For a moment, neither says anything. Neither moves. She can feel her blood rush in her ears, and her heart pounds against her ribcage.

If he called her on it now, she wouldn’t be able to deny it.

They don’t say nor do anything for the space of a minute, and she’s about to decay into something radioactive and unstable when he speaks.

“Are you able to turn the pages?”

She’s confused but nods. “Yes.”

There’s another minute where neither speaks, and then his fingers slide slowly through hers.

Kagome can’t breathe.


	89. Chapter 89

His hand is large, warm.

She forgets to read at first. Her attention is fixated on the sight of their fingers threaded together, resting between them. The feeling that swells in her chest and sinks into her stomach is too big and too intense to describe, and she barely manages to notice when he is through to turn the page.

It doesn’t help when his thumb begins to absently rub hers as he reads.

It’s all too much.

With a sigh, she leans her head on his shoulder, getting comfortable. She knows the feeling won’t go away, so she reads.


	90. Chapter 90

The rain doesn’t stop until after dark.

She closes the book and sets it to the side, but he doesn’t move.

Neither does she.

Instead, they sit, watching together as lingering rivulets of water drip down the mouth of the cave, splashing to the earth as things begin the slow process of drying.

The crackle of the fire starts to quiet, and it will be completely dark soon if they don’t fuel it more.

But they can’t do that.

Kagome leans into him more. “Thank you for hunting.”

He squeezes her hand but says nothing.

She stands, still holding on.


	91. Chapter 91

Sesshoumaru pulls her back down, and she ends up in his lap.

Her face pinks, but he doesn’t seem to mind, so she curls her legs over his and closes her eyes when his hand brushes her cheek. She doesn’t know what’s happening. But it’s tender and warm, and she’s content to be close.

She opens her eyes and lets the back of her fingers stroke his jaw, ignoring how they shake as she does.

“I don’t understand,” she whispers, tucking his hair behind his ear as he does the same for her.

“Are you troubled by this?”

“ _No_.”

“Good.”


	92. Chapter 92

Kagome leans forward and lies against him, blanketed by the fading light of smoldering coals and the dark. His arm circles around her, pulling her close, and she pulls the mokomoko around them both.

Her head fits perfectly in the crook of his neck

“This is nice,” she says quietly.

He doesn’t say anything, but she feels his face turn into her hair, and he holds her closer. She tilts her chin and presses her face into his neck, closing her eyes.

They breathe each other in, content in each other’s presence.

The dying embers of their fire burn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hand holding. That is all. :) Thank you for reading, and please review if you have moment! Stay safe out there! <3


	93. Chapter 93

They wake in the false dawn.

The eerie light breaks through the mouth of the cave, and Kagome sleepily blinks to life. She’s content, warm. There’s a moment of panic when she realizes she stayed out all night, but it disappears when her eyes set on his face.

Sesshoumaru’s still asleep. She brushes his cheek and almost laughs when his brows furrow and he scowls.

He’s not a morning person.

But then his face turns into to her hair, she hears the subtle sound of him inhaling, and he relaxes.

She smiles. “Ready to wake up?”

He growls.

She laughs.


	94. Chapter 94

The smallest of smiles cracks on his face, and he opens his eyes.

Gently, she reaches out and traces the moon on his forehead. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t do mornings.”

He catches her hand, twining his fingers once again through hers. “There are many things I do not do.” Bringing their hands to rest against his chest, he grows contemplative. “Some of which have been subject to change.”

His gaze slides slowly to hers.

Kagome’s heart pounds as understanding dawns on her. “Y-Yeah?”

“Yes.” He closes his eyes, pulling her close again. “But mornings are not one of them.”


	95. Chapter 95

When the sun has fully risen, they wake for the day and pack to leave.

They step outside, and the skies are blue and clear. The air is crisp but not cold. And while it’s one of nature’s perfect days, Kagome already finds herself missing grey skies and the cozy atmosphere of the fire-lit cave.

She also doesn’t like goodbyes.

This time, it’s her who takes his hand, and she holds it facing him. She still doesn’t know what this is and feels insecurity creep in, but he’s not pulling away, so she swallows and is honest.

“I’ll miss you.”


	96. Chapter 96

Something in his face changes.

A serenity she’s not seen before transforms his features. The powerful, hard, _cold_ daiyoukai is suddenly soft and gentle, and his eyes warm to liquid gold.

A chill runs down her spine when the tips of his claws oh-so-carefully brush down her palm.

He looks like he wants to say something but can’t.

She understands. It’s new for him as it’s new for her, but it’s new for them both in different ways.

And that’s okay.

He’s given her safety, protection, companionship, and pieces of him others have not seen.

She can give him understanding.


	97. Chapter 97

“I’ll see you soon.”

He nods, still silent.

Kagome doesn’t want to let go of his hand. It feels wrong to surrender it back to him after sleeping in his arms the night before.

Before she can question her own boldness, she turns his hand and presses her lips to his palm.

He murmurs her name, and his fingers curl against her cheek. Everything is electric and warm, and she lingers, savoring his skin on her own.

She hates pulling back to leave.

Her eyes meet his one final time, and her lips twitch. “Smile.”

He _does_.

And it’s brilliant.


	98. Chapter 98

Kagome’s distracted until she’s almost back to the village.

The Lord of the West has _dimples_.

She can’t handle it. It was bad enough before he smiled, but now? Now she can’t erase the sight of his perfect face.

_Smile._

She huffs. That game just backfired on her. He has dimples, and they’re perfect.

“Hey.”

Yelping, she startles and trips, but Inuyasha catches her.

“What has you jumpy?”

“Nothing.” She looks away.

“Nuh uh. I know that look. Spill.”

Kagome sighs, giving up. “Sesshoumaru has dimples.”

“He smiled?”

“Yeah.”

Inuyasha snorts. “And the world didn’t end?”

“Don’t be a jerk.”


	99. Chapter 99

It doesn’t rain for a month.

Naraku doesn’t cause trouble for a month.

Kagome doesn’t see him for a month.

She hates it.

A relentless tension traps her shoulders in stubborn, headache-inducing knots while she hopes and prays for rain. Her friends don’t know the details of what is developing between her and the daiyoukai, but they know enough. And, if they didn’t, her perpetual bad mood over the _month_ she doesn’t see him is enough to tell them it’s not insignificant.

Even Shippou has a hard time cheering her up.

A storm threatens; it goes around them.

She breaks.


	100. Chapter 100

Sango doesn’t ask questions. She simply holds her friend, rubbing her back as the girl cries.

Shippou’s perched on the slayer and leans over to give little pats to her shoulder in an attempt to comfort.

“Perhaps it would be best if you take a break,” Miroku says, crouching next to the women. His eyes are kind and understanding, and he carefully rests a hand on Kagome’s head, smoothing her hair. “You haven’t been home in a while.”

Inuyasha joins them. “Listen to Miroku. Your mother’s probably worried.”

Kagome doesn’t like it, but they’re right.

She needs to go home.


	101. Chapter 101

She doesn’t feel like walking, so Inuyasha carries her on his back to the well.

They walk mostly in silence. The sunshine should be pleasant. Any other day, Kagome would appreciate the vivid green of the trees and the grass and the sweet, gummy scent of blooming flowers.

But not today.

Inuyasha sighs and gives her legs a gentle squeeze. “You like him that much?”

Kagome doesn’t say anything, but she rests her head on his shoulder and nods.

“And him?”

“I think so,” she whispers.

“Think?”

Her voice is quiet. “He held my hand.”

“ _Sesshoumaru?_ ”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, hell, Kagome.”


	102. Chapter 102

She hugs him tight as she sits at the edge of the well, ready to drop back through time.

“I love you, you know,” she says. She pulls back and tries to smile at him, sniffling as she does.

Inuyasha grins. “Yeah, I know.” He reaches forward with his sleeve and swipes it across her running nose.

Mortification sets in. “Oh _, gross._ You did not just do that!”

He gives her a fanged grin. “Don’t want Lord of the Dimples showing up out of nowhere and seeing snot on your face.”

She turns red. “Inuyasha!”

He pushes her, laughing. “Go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it for tonight. We're catching up. Reviews are always appreciated. Stay safe, everyone. <3


	103. Chapter 103

Inuyasha waits until the magic fades, and then he runs–away from the village.

He runs until he picks up the bastard’s scent.

Sometime just past midday, his brother’s stench grows stronger. He follows it until he hears Jaken squawk and the girl giggle.

At least Rin isn’t that bad.

Breaking into a clearing, Inuyasha has a brief minute where he thinks he’s managed to sneak up on the small group when a flash of green snaps at his feet. He veers to the left, barely missing the whip.

“Fuck, Sesshoumaru! Can you _not_ be an asshole for one minute!”


	104. Chapter 104

Sesshoumaru pulls back the whip and tilts his chin. “Why are you here, half-breed?”

“Kagome.” Inuyasha drops to the ground and glares at his brother. “We gotta talk.”

Gold stares into gold. The unresolved anger between them crackles like electricity in the air. It’s tense and unpleasant, and Rin and Jaken both back up, not wanting to be near the coming clash.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru waits for the hanyou to give in, look away. But Inuyasha just narrows his eyes back and bares his teeth.

“Got something to say, Bastard?”

Sesshoumaru smirks. At least Inuyasha is not without fortitude.


	105. Chapter 105

The staring contest continues for an unpleasant eternity, and then Sesshoumaru lifts his chin, not dropping his brother’s eyes. “The miko and I are none of your concern.”

“Like hell!” Inuyasha jumps up then, his hand balled into a fist. “Listen, I don’t give a damn about where you are in all this, but she _likes_ you.”

The admission stirs something in his chest, but he’s not going to let Inuyasha see it. “Again, it is not your concern, Inuyasha.” He turns to leave.

“She’s a mess.”

 _Mess?_ Sesshoumaru stops and turns his head. “Explain now.”

“Damn. You _do_ care.”


	106. Chapter 106

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

Kagome wraps her hands around a steaming mug of tea and weakly smiles at her mother with a shrug. “I did something stupid.”

Mama sits next to her. Her face is gentle and encouraging. “Can you share more about that?”

Shrugging again, Kagome takes a sip of her tea and tries to squash the sudden rise of nostalgia at its taste.

No use missing the cave right now.

She swallows again, and feels the tears start to come. “I think I’m involved with someone.”

Mama looks alarmed. “Involved?”

Kagome laughs then, shaking her head. “Not like that.”


	107. Chapter 107

“Has it gotten through your thick skull yet?”

Sesshoumaru looks at his brother from the corner of his eye, barely managing to keep his impassive façade in place. “You may leave now, Inuyasha.”

“Always such a dismissive bastard.” Inuyasha stands and brushes off his hands and then meets the daiyoukai’s eyes. “Don’t hurt her. If you do—” he rests his hand on Tessaiga’s hilt—“I’m coming for the other arm.”

Glaring, Sesshoumaru lets his control slip and hisses, eyes flashing red. “ _Leave.”_

Inuyasha laughs and turns away. A dismissive hand waves. “Later, Lord Dimples.”

_Dimples?_

Jaken chokes; Rin laughs.


	108. Chapter 108

He turns to his companions and arches a brow.

Jaken clears his throat. “Well, the hanyou isn’t wrong.”

Rin, far less concerned with expressing herself honestly, jumps up clapping her hands. “Kagome saw them! Rin is so happy!”

_Saw them?_

Sesshoumaru settles down next to the girl. “Saw what, Rin?”

Jaken gapes. “You really don’t know, Milord?”

He glares at the imp. “What do you speak of?”

Laughing, Rin leans forward, poking her fingers into his cheeks. “On your face when you smile.”

His look is skeptical, unimpressed, and Rin flattens her hands on his cheeks, smiling.

“Silly Lord Sesshoumaru.”


	109. Chapter 109

Mama is quiet. She leans back in her chair, looking down at her own tea as Kagome finishes explaining how things have changed.

“I thought,” Mama starts carefully, “that you meant Inuyasha. Or maybe that Kouga.”

Kagome’s eyes widen, and she shakes her head. “I couldn’t be with Kouga. He’s dear to me but…no. And Inuyasha and I don’t feel that way anymore.” She meets her mother’s eyes meaningfully. “We haven’t for years now.”

“I see.”

They both fall silent then, and Kagome tries not to feel small and childish under her mother’s contemplation.

She swallows. “Mama—”

“It’s okay.”


	110. Chapter 110

The two women don’t say anything to each other for a while and simply drink their tea, both lost in their own thoughts.

Kagome’s nerves sit right on the edge of a breakdown.

But finally, Mama looks up and offers a small smile. “I wasn’t expecting this, but it’s okay. The news just took me by surprise.”

She nods then, understanding her mother’s point of view on the matter. With a small smile of her own, Kagome offers a shrug. “I wasn’t expecting it either.” She swirled her tea. “Couldn’t have predicted it in a million years.”

“I suppose not.”


	111. Chapter 111

“You really like him?”

Kagome looks up and pinks a little on her cheeks before averting her eyes. “A lot.”

Mama smiles again and relaxes into her chair. “What is he like now? You said he’s different.”

“Quiet. Considerate. Stubborn.” The image of him fighting off the force of an electrical storm to keep her safe surfaces in her memories, and a shiver runs down her spine. “Strong,” she whispers. "Very strong.”

A teasing look twinkles in Mama’s eyes. “Cute?”

Kagome laughs then and takes another quick sip. “Cute doesn’t cover what he is.”

“Oh, really?”

Another smile.

“Definitely not.”


	112. Chapter 112

She’s curled up in her own bed, but her mind is in the past.

Pulling her covers up to her chin, Kagome closes her eyes and thinks about him. What’s between them is comfortable and quiet, but she’s begun to feel the burn of something so much more than she anticipated deep within.

Sighing quietly, she snuggles in deeper. She can’t define that burn yet, but she needs it. Needs him.

“Strange how things turn out,” she murmurs to herself.

She doesn’t expect the knock on her window, but before she can even sit up, Inuyasha slides it open, grinning.


	113. Chapter 113

Kagome sits up and rubs at her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

He scoffs and sits at the edge of her bed. “What? I’m not allowed to drop in on my best friend anymore?”

Scowling half-heartedly, she tweaks his ear. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“Mmmm.” He leans forward suddenly, pressing his forehead to hers. “Guess why I’m really here?”

Kagome crosses her eyes to see his. “No idea.”

“It’s raining.” Inuyasha grins, fangs flashing in the moonlight.

 _Raining?_ Her heart catches, and she licks her lips as nerves start to rise. “Really?”

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it for today. We're slowly approaching the larger changes in this story at this point. Thank you for reading. Please keep an eye on these notes. They will alert you as to when the story takes its new direction from the original. Reviews are appreciated. Keep safe, everyone! <3


	114. Chapter 114

It screams of being a bad idea, but he’s not going to let her make the walk in the dark.

“I’m fine, Inuyasha.” Kagome glares at him from underneath her umbrella. “It’s not storming. I can make the walk.”

He scoffs and slides under the protective covering with her. “You’re not doing it in the dark alone, and that’s final.” He grips the handle and takes it from her. “The bastard can be pissed to see me, but you’re not going alone.”

Kagome sighs in exasperation. “Can you stop calling him that?”

“Not a chance.”

“Please?”

“How about jackass?”

“ _No.”_


	115. Chapter 115

They squabble good-humoredly as they walk through the night, light peals and snorts of laughter interrupting the gentle fall of the rain from time to time.

It’s what she needs to keep her mind off being nervous about seeing him. It’s been over a month, and that has chipped away at some of her confidence.

“Hey.” His arm circles around her, and he turns his head to give her a smile. “It’ll be fine.”

Kagome leans into him as they walk, grateful for his understanding. “It’s been so long though.”

Inuyasha scoffs. “Trust me. He’s missed you.”

Her eyes narrow.


	116. Chapter 116

“What did you do?”

Even in the dark, she sees him pale.

“Inuyasha, what did you do?” she repeats, her voice holding a warning.

Pushing his own nerves back, he snorts. “I just talked to him. Someone had to.”

She growls. “Inuyasha—”

He stops and grabs her shoulders. “No, you listen to me. You loved me _first_.”

Her mouths snaps shut with a click, eyes wide.

Inuyasha’s voice quiets. “I know the responsibility your heart is.” He looks away, swallowing. “Know how it can get trampled.”

Her tears start, and he pulls her close.

“Sesshoumaru needs to understand too.”


	117. Chapter 117

Not able to help it, she puts her arms around him and cries.

“What did I do to deserve you?” she asks.

He shakes his head and smiles. “Other way around.”

Smile watery, Kagome rubs her nose clean against his haori, and Inuyasha grimaces.

“Do that to Sesshoumaru. I dare you.”

She laughs, feeling lighter. “Not a chance.”

They start walking again. They’re almost there, and she unconsciously speeds up.

Inuyasha notices and smirks. “Excited much?”

She blushes. “Shut up.”

The cave comes into sight, and she stiffens.

“Kagome?” He stops too. “What’s wrong?”

She points.

The cave is dark.


	118. Chapter 118

They decide to investigate closer.

“Maybe he’s in there and just hasn’t gotten a fire started yet?”

Her tone is hopeful, and Inuyasha feels something squeeze his chest. He can smell that Sesshoumaru isn’t there. He already knows. But he also knows she’ll need to see it for herself in order to believe it.

Cope with it.

Inuyasha takes her hand. “C’mon. Let’s check.”

It’s empty.

She stands, saying nothing and absently rubbing her arms.

Inuyasha closes his eyes. She smells of sadness, disappointment, and even fear. And for the first time, he finds himself wishing his brother were present.


	119. Chapter 119

It continues to rain.

She’s curled up in her sleeping bag, staring blankly at the flames in the center of the room. Inuyasha retired an hour before and is softly breathing where he sleeps near Miroku.

Something in her feels broken. Sesshoumaru has never not come. And they’ve never gone this long without seeing each other since they started sharing books.

Closing her eyes against the tears that threaten, she pulls her bag up to her chin and tries to ignore the suffocating feeling in her chest so she can sleep.

That all changes when silk brushes across her cheek.


	120. Chapter 120

She opens her eyes to silver and white silk, and shock lances through her chest.

Eyes wide and disbelieving, she jolts up, opening her mouth to say his name. But he presses his finger against her lips, and she clamps her jaw shut.

A small smile pulls at the corner of his mouth.

Slowly, he soundlessly stands and holds his hand out to her. Kagome reaches up and grasps it, letting him pull her to her feet.

Across the room, Inuyasha’s eyes are on them.

Kagome doesn’t notice, but Sesshoumaru does. He meets the hanyou’s stare.

Inuyasha nods and sleeps.


	121. Chapter 121

He takes her hand and walks with her underneath her umbrella in the gentle rain.

Kagome can’t breathe. She’s gripping the handle of the umbrella like her life depends on it, trying not to gawk up at the youkai beside her. She’s missed him, her heart’s racing at seeing him again, and all she wants to do is jump in his arms, pull at his hair, and ask where the hell he’s been.

“You are restless.”

Kagome nods, unsurprised that he can feel the current of energy tormenting her under her skin.

He squeezes her hand.

She squeezes his back.


	122. Chapter 122

When they approach the cave, the orange glow of a fire welcomes them, and she almost cries.

He ushers her in, and she shakes off the umbrella near the fire, enjoying the warmth as she closes it. There’s a dull thud as he sets her pack down.

When she turns around, he’s standing inches from her, and she has to crane her neck back to see his face.

He’s looking down at her with the same quiet contemplation he usually does, and she just can’t take it anymore.

Kagome clears her throat and smooths down her shirt. “Catch,” she whispers.


	123. Chapter 123

That’s his only warning. She jumps.

Her arms circle around his neck as his arm moves underneath her legs. He pulls her as close as possible as she clings to him.

“I hated not seeing you,” Kagome confides, hugging him tighter.

Old prejudices stealthily creep in, and he wants to berate himself for his weakness.

She’s human and a _miko_ —the antithesis of everything he’s claimed to hold true. He shouldn’t be holding her, shouldn’t want her…

But he does.

He closes his eyes, breathing in her scent. Reacquainting.

The inklings of prejudice disappear.

“Sesshoumaru?”

“It will not happen again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. From this point forward the story is changed. You may see similar circumstances, but they are written differently, and the story is going a different direction from the original. Thank you for hanging out while I got caught up. I hope you continue to enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated. <3


	124. Chapter 124

If possible, the arms around his neck tighten more.

He can’t pull her any closer than he already has her—not with one arm. But he rubs his cheek against hers and presses his face to her hair, seeking more of her scent. “You were missed.”

The admission is not easy for him, and something in Kagome’s heart swells.

It doesn’t make sense. Books, rain, tea— _none_ of it makes sense. But it’s neither here nor there. She’s glad for it, and he is too.

She laughs into his neck, the sound pure delight.

The corners of his lips lift.


	125. Chapter 125

When he finally sets her down, she notices unlit lanterns resting along the cave wall.

“Did you bring these?” she asks, peering closer.

“I did.”

She touches the delicate paper, hears it crinkle softly under her touch, and turns to smile at him. “Thank you.”

His eyes soften at her thanks, and he lights them with a flare of youki before grabbing two of the handles in his hand. “Come.”

She reaches for the last one and follows him as he makes his way deeper into the cave.

When they approach the back, her eyes widen. “Sesshoumaru, what’s all this?”


	126. Chapter 126

Sesshoumaru puts the lanterns down, and she hears him swallow.

“Stay with me tonight,” he says quietly, taking her hand.

The request surprises her, but her fingers wrap automatically around his anyway. However, she can’t take her eyes off what is before them.

There’s a pallet of furs for sleeping with a folded blanket resting along on the edge of it. And just off to the side, a low table sits. There’s a mat for their tea. A wash basin in the corner.

Her face flushes.

A million questions run through her mind.

A million words catch in her throat.


	127. Chapter 127

“Why?” she finally manages to ask.

His hand slides up to her shoulder and squeezes gently. He doesn’t say anything at first, and there’s a whisper of tension in the air that speaks to his own struggle over everything happening between them.

She waits, barely able to contain herself as he gathers his thoughts.

Finally, he exhales. The action is heavier than normal, resigned. But his hand slides back down her arm and grasps hers as he looks ahead rather than at her face. “This One disliked our time apart as well.”

He squeezes her fingers and says nothing else.


	128. Chapter 128

Kagome can barely speak around her dry throat. “Really?”

“Yes.”

What’s she feeling is hard to define. Relief. Elation. Comfort. Nerves. But Kagome chooses to focus on his words, allowing them to lift her heart.

Still, everything is very new. Butterflies whirl in her stomach, and little, tingling pulses of something electric prick under her skin.

It’s pleasant. Exciting.

“You should get more comfortable,” she whispers. Her fingers reach out and trace along his clothing, feeling the material that was dampened during their walk.

She doesn’t expect it when his catch the thin strap of her pajamas.

“As should you.”


	129. Chapter 129

They get his armor off, and she helps him loosen the ties at the bottom of his hakama.

When his back is turned, Kagome slips on the smaller yukata from her bag and then closes her eyes, holding out the larger for him to do the same. And just like before, she overlaps the front before opening her eyes to fix the sash.

She doesn’t expect his touch but looks up when his fingertips graze under her chin. His face reveals an internal struggle, and he closes his eyes for moment, swallowing heavily.

“What’s wrong?”

“Thank you,” he says quietly.


	130. Chapter 130

Kagome’s heart surges while at the same time breaking for his conflict with himself. She knows it’s hard for him to accept help with such intimate matters.

It would be for anyone, let alone someone with his amount of pride. But he trusts her enough with his dignity to bear through it with her despite that.

_Trusts her._

A tingling warmth spreads through her body at the realization, and she wraps her arms around his middle, laying her head on his chest. “I never mind helping you.”

When his arms surround her and squeeze, she smiles and squeezes him back.


	131. Chapter 131

The first wave of fatigue hits while they stand there hugging, and she leans heavily against him.

“Perhaps we should read in the morning?” he murmurs, tilting her sleepy face up to see his.

Kagome nods, her eyes growing heavier even as she does so. “You don’t mind?”

“No.”

“Oh, good.” She grins sleepily. “Because I’m about to collapse.”

Barely able to keep her on her feet, Kagome follows him to their pallet and only too willingly crawls under the blanket.

“I might cuddle,” she mumbles, eyes closing.

Sesshoumaru slides in beside her. “Is that so?”

He pulls her close.


	132. Chapter 132

Being held is nice.

She’s warm and comfortable, and she feels _safe_. With a soft sigh, Kagome lets her leg slide over his and snuggles closer, a bit lost in her wonder at it being Sesshoumaru’s arms where she feels secure and protected.

Craning her neck up, she looks at his face, serene and peaceful as he lays there with his eyes closed.

He really is beautiful.

“How did we go from books to this?” she whispers, brushing his cheek.

His eyes crack open and slant to look at her. “How did we go from my father’s tomb to books?”


	133. Chapter 133

Kagome smiles then, her eyes sparkling as she pokes him gently. “You were curious. That’s how.”

Sesshoumaru scoffs, but the action is half-hearted, and he closes his eyes again. “I am not curious.”

It’s hard not to laugh, and she bites her lip to stop it from coming out as she tucks further into his arm. He’s the most curious being she knows, and she has a feeling he knows it too.

“So, _not curious_ is why you tried to read over my shoulder from a distance?”

His lips twitch, but he doesn’t open his eyes.

She does laugh then.


	134. Chapter 134

The lanterns burn low.

It’s still night. Still raining. The fire at the mouth of the cave has dimmed, and sleep steadily crawls up on them both.

They turn to face each other at the same time, and Kagome doesn’t know how to describe what that coincident action makes her feel. But it’s large and vast, and it overwhelms her like waves in a storm.

Nerves suddenly spike, and she struggles to swallow them down as she reaches for his face.

“Sesshoumaru?” she whispers.

Closing his eyes, he turns his nose to her palm. “Yes?”

“Can I kiss you goodnight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After the next drop (hopefully later today), we're caught up with everything currently written. Pay attention to warnings coming up. There will be some (mild) NSFW in the coming drop. Thank you for reading. Thoughts and reviews are appreciated! <3


	135. Chapter 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 139-141 are NSFW for lime.

_“Can I kiss you goodnight?”_

Kagome hears the insecurity in her own voice. It’s too loud and too anxious, and she chews at her bottom lip as a steady flush takes over her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru is silent. Still. And his eyes are fixed on hers, their expression unreadable as he considers her—contemplates her request.

Suddenly, she’s not sure if she should’ve asked.

Shifting as nervous tension clamps down on her shoulders, Kagome averts her gaze and tries to backtrack. “It’s just a stupid human thing. I shouldn’t have—”

“Kagome.”

She’s not given time to respond.

He kisses her.


	136. Chapter 136

The lips pressed to hers are warm. Soft. Testing.

Kagome’s heart beats faster. He’s gentle, his touch like the whisper of wind through the trees in summer, and the delicate sound of parting lips when their kiss breaks echoes in her ears.

Blood rushes under her skin. She feels drunk, and this new, heady awareness of him dulls her mind to anything else.

He leans in again, the warmth of his breath mingling with hers and teasing her lips with its caress.

Her eyes shut as her head swims. “Sessh—”

“Shh,” he whispers. “No more talking.”

And they don’t.


	137. Chapter 137

Everything but them has faded.

He’s pulled her on top of his chest. Her hands frame his face, her fingertips buried in his hair while his arm holds her close.

Sesshoumaru parts his lips, and a small sound rises in the back of Kagome’s throat when suddenly there’s texture and taste.

“ _Oh_ ,” she breathes.

He chuckles, catching the supple, full pink of her bottom lip between his, biting gently. She whimpers when his tongue brushes hers.

 _Velvet_. The pliant flesh gliding against hers is like soft velvet, and he feels and tastes amazing _._

With a sigh, she returns the intimacy.


	138. Chapter 138

She can’t get close enough.

Kagome aches— _needs_ —to touch and explore. Shaking hands reach past the gap in his yukata, desperate for warm skin under her fingertips.

He exhales, his eyes sinking shut when she makes contact, and she fumbles to push more material aside, flattening her palm over his heart.

He feels hot. Feverish. And the frenzied tempo beneath her hand pounds, the strong pulse racing as they seek greater connection.

“This isn’t reading,” Kagome whispers, and she touches her lips once again to his.

Sesshoumaru kisses her back, eyes gentling after she pulls back. “No, it’s not.”


	139. NSFW

Everything in her tingles, little jolts of electricity coursing over her skin. The warmth radiating between them steals her breath and heightens her sensitivity to his touch. She needs more, wants _more_ , and the way he pulls her closer tells her he does too.

Kagome doesn’t expect it when his hand slides down to cup her bottom, pulling her deeper into his hips, and she gasps.

Sesshoumaru gives her a gentle squeeze, his lips hovering just over hers. “Shall I let go?”

“No.” She shakes her head, her throat suddenly dry. “ _No.”_

He smiles. “Relax. I have you.”

She does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the amazing fanart done by Kumagoroabu "I Have You" on Deviantart!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kumagororabu/art/I-Have-You-WCTR-Fanart-839920594


	140. NSFW

The desire for more becomes _more,_ and Kagome’s hips instinctively press into him.

Desperate.

Seeking.

_Feeling._

The hand holding her to him is firm but gentle, and he guides her searching movement where she needs it— _exactly_ where she needs it—lifting his hips against hers and giving her more purchase.

Kagome shudders and moans as something too intense to describe shoots through her. “ _Too much_.”

But even as she says it, she’s pressing into him again, searching for that unfamiliar pleasure. Trying to find it. Trying to give it.

It zings through her again when she least expects it.


	141. NSFW

Her moaning deepens, and she sits up, leaning back to brace against his legs. There’s a whole new level of sensation as her weight sinks into him as it hasn’t before, and he stretches out before her, holding her waist as he rolls his hips up into hers.

The rippling motion is smooth, _fluid,_ and as she presses down, it gives them both what they’re looking for.

Tiny specks of light dance across her vision. Everything she’s feeling is deep and powerful, concentrating in a way that screams of something more to come.

Something she isn’t quite yet ready for.


	142. Chapter 142

He notices her hesitancy and stills below her.

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes, chest heaving while trying to regain control. Her weight still rests enticingly against him, teasing and tempting his resolve to rein everything back in. When she squirms, her uncertainty manifesting in small, fidgeting movements, he nearly puts a fang through his mouth as his restraint is tested.

“Sesshoumaru?”

Her voice is tentative, doubt coloring its normal cadence.

Taking a deep breath, he holds out his hand. “Come here, Kagome.”

Her fingers wrap around his, and she allows him to draw her back down, cradling her in his arm.


	143. Chapter 143

Kagome turns into his side, tilting her face up to see his. “Is something wrong?”

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes and presses his nose to her hair, inhaling softly. Trying to regroup. The remnants of fragrance he doesn’t recognize clings to the dark strands of her hair, and he breathes it in. It’s uniquely her, and he commits it to memory before looking down at her again.

“No, nothing is wrong.”

Her brow furrows in confusion. “Then why—”

He tucks an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “You were nervous.”

She blushes a bit then and ducks her chin.


	144. Chapter 144

“Sorry,” she mumbles.

He tips her face up so she’s looking at him again and shakes his head. “Do not apologize. We do not have to rush.”

Kagome nods then, a shuddering breath wracking through her as she pulls herself closer. Her fingers fidget with the fold of his clothing. “This is all still new.”

“It is.”

Her teeth press into her bottom lip and she winces. Her mouth is swollen and tender, the pink flesh flushed almost red from use. They form a little pout when she pulls her teeth away, and he smiles at the face she makes.


	145. Chapter 145

Carefully, he leans in and presses his mouth to hers, kissing her one last time. “Sleep, Kagome.”

She’s not going to argue. Already fatigue is hitting her again, and she stretches like a cat in his arm and yawns, her voice squeaking at the end of it.

Her cheeks redden. “Sorry.”

Sesshoumaru presses his lips together, eyes crinkling at the corners. He clears his throat.

“What?”

His eyes slide down to her chest before slowly drifting back up to her face.

Bewildered, Kagome looks down and then chokes.

He laughs when she jerks the edges of her yukata back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's today's drop! Working on the next drop currently, and hopefully it will post later this week. I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. If you have a moment to leave a comment, it is always appreciated. <3


	146. Chapter 146

Kagome dreams.

And in it she’s with him. She spends her days by his side and her nights in his arms. And in between, there are snatches of moments that burn like love, instill peace, and color her world in the kaleidoscopic shades of a happiness she has not yet known.

But the vision changes, and suddenly the phantasmagoria decomposes into browns and greys like a dying rose, sucked dry of its brilliance and beauty.

That rose quivers, and she watches it fade into an ancient well.

_Her well._

She’s terrified and reaches for his hand.

It sucks her in.


	147. Chapter 147

She wakes, screaming.

Kagome gasps for air, pressing the heels of her palms to her eyes as they burn, and tries to steady her breath. _It was a dream. It wasn’t real. Nothing happened._ She looks around and reassures herself that she’s in their cave. _You’re still here, and he’s—_

He’s not beside her.

“Sesshoumaru?” her voice cracks as the tears break free. It’s still raining, and the cave is still dark in the back where they slept, but she doesn’t feel his presence or hear him moving about. “ _Sesshoumaru!”_

Youki gusts through the cave, lighting the lanterns and fire.


	148. Chapter 148

Scrambling out of the warm pallet, Kagome trips over their blanket, catches herself, and _runs_ toward the mouth of the cave just as he comes bursting back through the curtain of water in a whirlwind of concern.

“Miko, what—”

She slams into him.

He’s soaked through. Long hair hangs like dead weight down his back, and his bangs are plastered to his forehead. He has no shirt, having not wanted to wake her, and his hakama is secured only by haphazardly wrapped ties, leaving the pants to ride low on his hips.

Kagome doesn’t care and holds him close.


	149. Chapter 149

Sesshoumaru manages to set down a skinned brace of rabbits and wraps his arm around her as she shakes against him. With a frown he leads her closer to the fire.

“What happened?”

Kagome sucks in a ragged breath and presses closer into him despite his sopping wet state. “Nightmare. You were there, then gone. The well”—she swallowed—“the well…”

His eyes widen, and it doesn’t matter that she can’t finish. He knows, and his grip around her tightens. “It was not real.”

There’s fear in her eyes when she looks up at him. “One day it could be.”


	150. Chapter 150

“I’m being ridiculous.” Kagome’s hands cover her face, and she shakes her head. “I’m acting like…we’ve not even talked about where this is going.”

Sesshoumaru frowns and then lets go of her. The color drains from her face, a whisper of hurt coloring her scent, but he ignores it to skewer the rabbits and set them to roast. When he turns back, she’s hugging herself, eyes on the ground.

Her yukata, soaked because of him, clings to her form.

“Come with me.”

He doesn’t wait, and when she catches up, he’s under the blanket.

His hakama is on the ground.


	151. Chapter 151

Spots begin to dance in her vision and her throat is too tight as she warily approaches the pallet. His eyes are closed, but she knows he’s aware of her proximity.

Kneeling next to his head, Kagome swallows. “Are you naked?”

He opens his eyes and turns his head just slightly to look at her. “Yes.”

“Oh.” Her hand goes to her throat.

It was a dumb question. She can see the hakama laying in a pile next to the furs. And she certainly didn’t help him back into his yukata.

Her cheeks turn red. “Need help getting dressed?”

“No.”


	152. Chapter 152

He’s the epitome of calm while she’s all anxiousness and nerves.

“Why?” she finally croaks.

Sesshoumaru blinks slowly and holds out his hand, and she grudgingly slips hers into his while looking away, her face the color of a beet.

“You expressed uncertainty about the direction of our relationship.”

Kagome still doesn’t look at him but gives a quick, downward jerk of her head. “Still doesn’t explain why you’re naked.”

He’s silent for a moment, and then his lips press against her hand. “Nakedness is vulnerability, Miko.” His voice is quiet. Thoughtful. “And mine is not given to just anyone.”


	153. Chapter 153

Kagome forgets to breathe, and the pounding of her heart feels bruising in the stillness of her chest. But then, the heat bleeds out of her cheeks in favor of a gentle smile.

_Vulnerable._

She should have known it sooner. But now that it’s been voiced, she cannot miss it. He is oddly, _beautifully_ vulnerable. And it’s been present in their relationship for far longer than she realized.

It was there when he began spending time with her.

When he allowed her assistance.

When he saved her.

When he let her _look._

When he smiled.

When they kissed.

And here.


	154. Chapter 154

Before she can second guess herself—before she can chicken out—Kagome slips underneath the blanket with him.

“Hi,” she whispers, and shaking hands move to untie her obi.

Amber eyes soften with something indefinable. “Hi.”

With a weak smile, Kagome reaches up and peels the yukata from her shoulders, holding the blanket to her chest as she tosses it next to his hakama. Her other hand slips beneath to slide off her panties, and she throws them aside too.

“There,” she says, blushing.

She doesn’t expect it when he draws her closer and tucks her into his disfigured arm.


	155. Chapter 155

There’s only the patter of rain and crackle of burning logs. But his skin on hers is _everything,_ and Kagome melts.

“I like you,” she whispers, breaking the silence.

Sesshoumaru doesn’t say anything, and her words hang in the space between them as they hold each other. Naked. Vulnerable. But then his lips turn to her hair, and she feels him breathe her in and pull her closer.

“Your sentiment is returned.”

Kagome’s heart swells, and when he reaches for their book and begins to read aloud, she sighs.

He’s not just given her his vulnerability; he’s given her intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry these took so long to get out! I hope this finds you all safe and well. Thank you for reading. Your comments and reviews are always appreciated. <3


	156. Chapter 156

There is peace in their vulnerability.

The sound of his voice rumbles over her, and Kagome’s shyness begins to evaporate. She’s drowsy. Content. And as he reads, she lightly traces the dark color that lays under his collarbone and wraps his ribs.

She never expected to be this comfortable with him.

The steady beat of his heart, calm and comforting, lulls her has he reads. The scent of roasting meat, promising nourishment and satiety, makes her feel cared for. And the unashamed, _unexploited_ feel of her breasts against his side assures her heart that he is deserving of her trust.


	157. Chapter 157

_Trust._

The warmth surrounding them overwhelms her under the certainty of that realization. It is trust—unabashed, open, unguarded, and unequivocal _trust._ And Kagome suddenly needs him to understand that it is his. Completely.

She reaches over and slowly takes the book out of his hand.

Sesshoumaru cocks a brow and looks down at her. “Kagome?”

She swallows but shakes her head and then shifts under the blanket, sliding over his side to lay on top of him. He is surprised but waits. Her stomach flutters as she settles against him wholly skin-to-skin.

Nothing—not even the blanket—separates them.


	158. Chapter 158

His arm settles around the small of her back, his claws lazily tracing over her hip.

“Is this okay?” Her voice is uncertain, but Kagome can already feel herself relaxing into him.

Sesshoumaru chuckles, the deep sound resonating from within his chest. “Yes.” His expression softens a bit. “You do not need to be so worried.”

She purses her lips. “I don’t want you to think I’m brazen.”

“For youkai it is not uncommon to lie with one’s intended or share intimacy.” He brushes an errant stand of hair from her eyes, and his voice quiets. “This is welcome, Miko.”


	159. Chapter 159

Realization hits her with the force of a fourteen-wheeler, and every muscle in her body seems to weaken.

“Kagome?”

She shakes her head, feeling his concern spike in the suddenly tense line of his body.

“Are you hurt?” Sesshoumaru runs his hand over her, quickly and impersonally looking for signs of injury. When he finds nothing, he presses his nose to the junction of her neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply as he searches her scent for something missed.

“I’m fine,” she croaks.

“What is wrong?” His eyes are hard, his voice demanding.

Her voice is barely a whisper. “Your intended?”


	160. Chapter 160

It was a slip of the tongue.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes widen. An unfamiliar tingling sweeps up the back of his neck, spreading over his face until he feels the tips of his ears heat, and he resists the impulse to _leave._

_“Your intended?”_

Inside, he cringes. The timing is wrong—presumptuous even. But there’s not much he can do other than suffer through the lapse in his reserve.

Naked.

The urge to cover himself is stronger than he’d like.

“Sesshoumaru?”

Her uncertainty, thick and viscous like tar, clogs his lungs when he breathes. But there’s also something else—something sweeter.

 _Hope_.


	161. Chapter 161

They stare at each other.

“I had not meant to say anything,” he admits, finally breaking the silence. His arm feels like lead when he reaches up to brush her cheek, and he clings to the scent of hope rolling off her. “I am aware that humans undertake these matters differently.”

Her eyes close against his hand and like splatters of incongruent paint on a canvas, a rapid swirl of emotions colors her scent, each competing for dominance. “How so?” she whispers.

“More slowly.” He pulls his claws through her hair, cocking his head and watching her.

She doesn’t run.


	162. Chapter 162

Kagome’s eyes flicker with a yearning he’s never seen in her before. It’s there, the flayed open heart of disbelief and earnest hope hiding beneath the blue and waiting to be let out.

Her face turns into his palm, her voice wavering. “You really want that? With me?”

The undercurrent of insecurity in her tone pulls at something in him that has lain dormant for centuries, and he doesn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

“But I’m _human,_ ” she chokes.

Sesshoumaru gently grasps her jaw and leans up, his lips hovering over hers. “I am aware, Miko.”

When he kisses her, she doesn’t resist.


	163. Chapter 163

They eat.

Dress.

Pack.

And when the time comes to say goodbye, it’s harder than before.

They stand in front of the cave, the smoke from their extinguished fire drifting out of the mouth and spiraling on the after-storm zephyrs. Kagome watches them, hyper-focused on the wisps as she delays the inevitable, and she can’t help but think that they float away like ghosts. Only, these ghosts are remnants of the past.

A past where there was another love.

A past where _he_ was her enemy.

“What are you thinking?”

She looks up and smiles. “That we can’t predict change.”


	164. Chapter 164

She can see understanding in his eyes.

Silent, immovable like mountain, Sesshoumaru watches her. His head tilts in that curious, inhuman way she’s growing to love. The movement to it is too sharp, too quick, and too controlled to be anything but _other_. But it’s his own idiosyncrasy, and it’s endearing nonetheless.

Not quite able to help it, she tilts hers in the other direction, mimicking him and cracks a grin.

The sun shines a little bit brighter when he smiles.

“Sesshoumaru?” she says, head still cocked.

“Yes?” His is too.

Kagome steps forward, her grin growing. “Humans kiss goodbye.”


	165. Chapter 165

The world smells fresh, and the clear, bright blue of the sky hugs her soul as she makes her way back to the village, encasing her in sheer, exultant bliss.

It’s a good day.

“Gag me with a spoon.”

Inuyasha falls into step with her, but his griping can’t even throw a damper on her day.

He’s not really irritated anyway.

“If I gag you with a spoon, you can’t swallow ramen.” Kagome looks at him out of the corner of her eye, smirking.

“Keh.” He sticks his nose in the air. “Wanna bet?”

“Want ramen?”

He laughs. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Easter to everyone celebrating. Thank you for reading.


	166. Chapter 166

“Why Sesshoumaru?”

Kagome’s head pops up, the deer caught in headlights punctuated magnified by the string of ramen hanging from her mouth. “ _Wha_?”

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. “You this graceful around Lord Dimples?” Ignoring the stares of the other restaurant patrons, he leans over the table and rips the noodle out of her mouth.

“Hey!” Kagome manages to swallow her bite and glares. “I was eating that!”

“You were drooling that. Now, answer my question.”

Giving him a stubborn look, Kagome shovels another bite in first. “Why? Does it bother you?”

“No.” He growls suddenly, throwing his head back. “Maybe.”


	167. Chapter 167

The rest of their lunch finishes in awkward silence, Inuyasha with his hat pulled low over his eyes the entire time, and it’s not until they’re walking back to the shrine that he finally speaks.

“It’s not what you’re thinking.”

Kagome slants a look at him but doesn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue.

“I”—he looks down, frowning—“I’m not jealous.” For a moment, his mouth sets into a firm line. “I’m worried.”

“Worried?” It’s her turn to frown.

“Yes, worried!” Inuyasha shouts. Stopping, he grasps her shoulders, and his eyes are almost desperate. “Kagome, Sesshoumaru is _brutal.”_


	168. Chapter 168

Kagome’s first instinct is to yell back at him. But as she opens her mouth to do so, she sees the sheen of unshed tears in his eyes and stops, instead reaching for his face.

“Inuyasha—”

“Keh!” He lets go of her and jerks the hat down over his eyes, spinning on his heel. “Never mind.”

Stunned in place for a moment, she stares at his retreating back for roughly five seconds before her brain starts working again. “Hey, get back here!”

He ignores her.

“ _Inuyasha!”_

When he still doesn’t stop, runs to catch up and grabs his hand.


	169. Chapter 169

Still clinging to his hand, Kagome moves in front of him.

“What has gotten into you?” When Inuyasha doesn’t say anything, she frowns. Normally, he’d let out whatever it was bothering him. He’d never been one to hold back, and as close as they were, he wasn’t exactly reluctant to share his thoughts.

Ignoring the stares of passersby, she drags him over to a bench. “Why is this bothering you now?”

Inuyasha clenches his eyes shut. “I want you to be happy, Kagome.”

“But I am,” she whispers.

“I know.” He swallows. “But I always see him almost killing you.”


	170. Chapter 170

Her eyes widen. “What?”

Inuyasha looks away, and she can almost see his ears drooping under his hat. “When you’re with him, I remember you buried under his poison.” He kicks his foot out, and a rock skitters across the pavement. “And what that felt like.”

The pain rolling off him stabs at her heart with the mercy of an ice pick, and she throws her arms around his neck, not caring that they’re in public. It speaks volumes when he allows it.

“Inuyasha, _no._ He’s not like that anymore.” Her voice drops to a whisper. “He cares about me.”


	171. Chapter 171

She lets go, but the look on his face is still strained.

“I know he cares about you.” Inuyasha sits back and crosses his arms over his chest. “Believe me, it surprised me more than anymore, Kagome. But it doesn’t mean I don’t worry.” He goes quiet a second, fangs sneaking out to chew his bottom lip. “I’ve seen too much.”

She doesn’t say anything and just sits back with him. His past— _their_ past—with Sesshoumaru is undoubtedly volatile. It’s not exactly unreasonable for him to be suspicious of his brother.

“What if you got to know him better?”


	172. Chapter 172

Inuyasha gives her a flat look and raps her on the forehead with the back of his knuckles. “Did this break or is that your hormones talking?”

Kagome scowls, but the effect is lost under the furious blush crawling over her cheeks. “Leave my hormones out of this. I’m serious.”

“Definitely hormones.”

“Inuyasha—"

“Kagome, you forgetting that he _hates_ me?” Inuyasha whirls on her, eyes blazing as frustration colors his voice. But underneath that frustration, there’s something else.

Hurt.

_Oh, Inuyasha._

His jaw sets. “He’s tried to take everything he can from me.”

She hears what he doesn’t say.


	173. Chapter 173

Kagome reaches out and grabs his hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Inuyasha just snorts in response and looks away again.

“Hey”—she turns his face back and pushes her forehead against his, knocking his hat up a bit—“if Sesshoumaru really wants to be with me, he’ll have to learn you’re a part of my life.”

They’re both cross-eyed looking at each other, and after a minute, Inuyasha finally smirks.

She smiles back when she feels him relax. “Feel better?”

He wrinkles his nose at her and doesn’t say anything, but his smirk turns into more of a smile. “Whatever.”


	174. Chapter 174

She rolls her eyes but pulls him up. “Let’s go.”

For a while they walk in silence, at peace in each other’s company as they head back to the shrine. But about halfway there, his fingers wrap around hers.

“What is it?” Kagome asks, giving him a squeeze.

Inuyasha looks straight ahead. “Did he say something to you?”

She blushes, not having expected this conversation yet. “Maybe.”

“Uh-huh.” He slants a look at her. “Spit it out, Kagome.”

“Well”—her feet are suddenly fascinating—“he might have called me his _intended._ ”

Inuyasha stops dead in his tracks. “Come again?”

“Intended."


	175. Chapter 175

Inuyasha is sulky, and Kagome’s mood has soured when they arrive at the shrine to find her mother sweeping the steps.

Mama looks up from her work and almost laughs. “Those are some faces.”

“Yeah, well you can blame Twitterpated here,” Inuyasha grumbles. 

Kagome glares. “I told you to stop calling me that!”

“Well, it’s true.”

Mama’s brows shoot up at the bickering pair. “Disagreement, you two?”

Inuyasha snorts. “More like she has bad taste in men.”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome growls.

“Sorry.” He turns to Mama and gives her a saccharine grin. “Bad taste in _youkai_.”

“I don’t have bad taste!”


	176. Chapter 176

They end up yelling at each other with Mama bracing between them.

“Okay, time out!” Mama shouts, a hand on each of their chests. “What’s with you two!”

“He’s being a _butt!”_ Kagome says, pointing an angry finger over her mother’s shoulder.

“Because you’ve gone crazy over a striped one!”

Mama looks back at the hanyou over her shoulder. “What are you talking about?”

“Shut up, Inuyasha!”

“I’m talking about my bare-assed brother!”

Mama’s head whips back around. “You’ve seen him naked?”

“That’s not important!”

“Oh yeah?” Inuyasha cuts in. “Ask me what she smells like!”

Mama’s eyes widen.

“ _Inuyasha!”_


	177. Chapter 177

In the end, Mama shoves them in Kagome’s room together.

“Figure it out!” she shouts at them both, throwing her hands in the air.

The door slams.

For a while, neither say anything to each other. They don’t even look at each other. Kagome sits near her pillow, arms crossed and staring stubbornly out the window while Inuyasha perches at the foot of the bed and keeps his eyes on the slammed door. 

Inuyasha shifts uncomfortably. “So…”

Kagome sniffs but doesn’t say anything

He sighs. “Listen—”

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe I’m scared?”

He’s taken aback.


	178. Chapter 178

“Scared?”

Kagome can’t take it anymore and covers her face, bursting into tears.

 _Ah, shit._ She’s not lying. All of a sudden, her scent swirls with that fear, tinged with anxiety and her frustration with him as well. His ears flatten back. “Maybe I didn’t react to everything great.”

She starts nodding before she speaks, her voice nasally. “You think?”

Exhaling heavily, Inuyasha scoots across the bed until he’s next to her and puts his arm around her “Yeah.”

He’s relieved when she doesn’t flinch away and leans into him.

“Do you think this is easy for me?” she asks.


	179. Chapter 179

He just tightens his arm around her. “I’m listening.”

“This is not small stuff, Inuyasha.” She takes a shaky breath and wipes at her face. “I’ve never been in a relationship like this before. The only experience I have with anything there is, well, _you_. And we were—”

“Not naked,” he says wryly.

Kagome blushes fiercely and looks away. “I never told you that.”

“My nose ain’t broke, Kagome.” He’s blushing too, his eyes on the ceiling. “And you don’t start to smell _that_ much like him from a simple hug.”

“So much for privacy,” she mutters.

“Yeah, well.”


	180. Chapter 180

Everything is heavy and new and hard, and Kagome blows air through her lips, letting her eyes slide shut as she sags into him. “I need your support in this.”

“I’m not saying no, but why?” Inuyasha looks down at her. “Not like it’s my choice.”

“Because you’re important to me.” She leans more heavily. “And this is big stuff.”

Her tired voice zings guilt through him. Suddenly, his own fatigue is too much, and he flops back on the bed. “Do you love him?”

“No, not yet.” She bites her lip, pulling at a loose thread. “But I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it for now. I wanted to push a bit further ahead, but I just didn't have more time. Thank you for reading! If you have a moment, please leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts. <3


	181. Chapter 181

Mama catches them on the way back to the well.

“You two okay now?”

They look up at the same time and spare a quick glance back at each other before Inuyasha pinks a little and scratches behind his head.

“Yeah, we’re good.” He drops his arm and has the decency to look embarrassed. “Sorry about all that.”

Mama smiles. “Glad it’s been worked out.” She frowns then, looking at the well house. “Are you going back already?”

Kagome shakes her head. “I’m staying here. I’m just walking him back.”

Her face brightens. She doesn’t have to say anything else.


	182. Chapter 182

Inuyasha says goodbye to her mother and then takes her hand as they head into the small building. He won’t quite look at her, but his hold around her fingers is tight, and he clears his throat. “We’re really okay?”

The insecurity in his voice tugs at her heartstrings, especially considering everything they’ve discussed. She squeezes his hand. “I think no matter what we’ll always end up okay.”

He doesn’t respond as they approach the well, but he moves a little closer.

Kagome wraps her arm through his as they stare into the borehole.

Inuyasha swallows. “Seems darker, don’t it?”


	183. Chapter 183

It does, and when he wraps his arm around her, she hooks her own around him.

Kagome can’t really put her finger on why. But the portal to the past is suddenly more foreboding, almost as if the inky darkness plunging to the past is lying in wait.

She shivers. “It’s just the night coming in,” she whispers, knowing as she does that she’s trying to convince herself. “Not enough light getting in.”

Inuyasha shifts next to her but doesn’t let go. “Yeah, must be.”

The silence stretches out over the shadows and dying light, and neither of them speak.


	184. Chapter 184

Kagome doesn’t let go of his hand as he climbs up. “I really need to stay here tonight. If it rains—”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll let him know.”

She looks up at him, grateful. “Thank you.”

“You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She glares a little. “Even though there might be uncomfortable questions.”

Inuyasha winces. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” She gives him a light poke. “Still love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles. “Ya know I love you too.”

And she does know it.

“Be safe,” she whispers.

He jumps, and the darkness feels heavier.


	185. Chapter 185

Mama is waiting for her when she steps out into the twilight.

“Oh, good.” Her mother stuffs cleanser into her hands. “Come help me with the graves back in the trees before it gets dark. It’s supposed to rain tomorrow, and I won’t be able to then.”

Kagome dies a little inside. Those graves are old and creepy, and Grandpa’s stories about the evil spirit buried there were always scary. But all she says is, “Sure, Mama.”

“Great.” Mama smiles. “We can chat about you and Sesshoumaru while we clean.”

Her head snaps around. “What!”

“You heard me.”

“Mama, _no.”_


	186. Chapter 186

Well after dark, Kagome walks into her room, flings a small shopping bag on the floor, and falls face down on her bed.

“Worst night ever,” she mumbles into the comforter. With a dramatic sigh, she flips over and stares at the ceiling, willing herself to forget her recent uncomfortable conversation.

It doesn’t work.

_“After dinner, you are going to go down to the convenience store and buy condoms.”_

_“What! Mama, no!”_

_“You’re an adult, Kagome. I’m not doing this for you.”_

_“We’re not having sex!”_

_“Yet.”_

_“Fine. Yet. But I don’t know what to get!”_

_“Then buy a multi-pack.”_


	187. Chapter 187

Kagome groans and drags her hands down her face. “I want to forget the last few hours.”

More than anything, she wants to forget standing in the convenience store, red-faced and mortified while trying to discern what to buy.

_That was the worst._

“Did you get what you needed?”

Popping her head up, Kagome glowers at the sight of her mother in her doorway. “Yes.”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Mama says, laughing. “It was the responsible thing to do.”

“Responsibility is overrated.”

“Oh, stop it. It was just a little shopping. Now, do you need new undergarments?”

“ _Mama!”_


	188. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW or under 18

When she dreams that night, it’s of him.

_He slides inside of her, and she doesn’t recognize herself as she moans his name. The smooth, hard feel of him leaves her full. Complete. And the delicious friction when he begins to move is not like anything she can describe._

_“Sesshoumaru,” she breathes his name again._

_His mouth silences her, his hips push harder, and something electric builds up inside of her._

_She closes her eyes, brows knitting as that sensation coils tighter. It’s deep, penetrating. And it concentrates unforgivably until all she can do is surrender to it and scream._


	189. Chapter 189

Kagome shoots straight up in her bed, gasping for air.

“What on earth?” she whispers. Her body is shaking, rivulets of sweat coursing over her skin underneath her pajamas.

Unconsciously, her fingers grip her floral comforter, seeking to remember where she’s at.

 _My room. It was a dream._ She blushes, remembering what he felt like. _A really good one._

Heaving a sigh, she flops back, letting the night breeze flow over her sticky form and evaporate the sweat on her skin.

_Wait…_

Her brows furrow as she turns and sees her curtains blowing gently.

Strange. She doesn’t remember opening it.


	190. Chapter 190

She’s sleep-deprived and fuzzy when she goes downstairs in the morning.

Sleep never came again except for brief, restless snatches. Her dream, all-too real and tempting, tortured her until it was time to wake.

Shifting the yellow pack on her back, she sets to rummaging about the kitchen for an on-the-go breakfast.

“Got everything you need?”

Kagome nods warily, not sure where this conversation will go. “I’m all set.”

Mama just smiles. “Be safe.”

“I’m always safe.”

Her mother’s eyes sparkle a bit, but she says nothing.

It’s not until she’s plummeting through time that Kagome realizes what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it for today. Quick note: as you read, try not to assume where the story is going. There will be bits and pieces of information that are dropped from time to time that may make the reader think something is a possibility when in reality there are several ways it could go. I know that's ambiguous, so I apologize! Thank you for reading. If you have a moment, your reviews are cherished. Thank you so much to everyone sharing your thoughts as you read. It really helps keep the creative juices flowing. <3


	191. Chapter 191

It’s sunny when she climbs up out of the well.

As Kagome pulls herself up the thick, gnarled vines creeping through the top of the borehole, she lifts her nose, scenting the air. Everything smells fresh. Green. Bright.

Not wet.

With a sigh, she continues climbing. It was perhaps too much to hope for a reason to see him.

“Hey.”

She looks up and sees Inuyasha peering back, his hand extended into the well. Gratefully, she grasps his wrist and lets him hoist her up.

“Thanks.” Dusting off her hands, she looks up at the clear sky and smiles sadly.


	192. Chapter 192

Inuyasha knows what she’s thinking.

“Can’t even smell it on the air, Kagome.” He takes her pack and tosses it over his shoulder as they head toward the village. “I wouldn’t count on it today.”

“I know,” she says quietly.

For a bit they don’t talk. It’s still morning. The coolness of the autumn steadily tiptoes in, warning of change and giving the air a crisp feel, and Kagome shivers. And as she does, she recognizes that the autumnal warning would be less daunting with Sesshoumaru near.

She wraps her arms around herself.

Inuyasha sighs. “I know you miss him.” 


	193. Chapter 193

Kagome doesn’t deny it and gives another bleak smile. “Yeah, I do.” She turns her face to look at him. “Still too weird for you?”

“Nah, I’m getting used to it.” Inuyasha flashes her a quick grin. “Doesn’t mean I understand it though.”

Shrugging, she gives him a small smile. “I get to see a side of him you don’t.”

“Yeah?” He snickers then, knowing full-well what he’s getting into. “Front or back?”

And her response is exactly what he expects.

“ _Sit!”_

He laughs without regret at her indignation as the spell kicks in and slams him to the earth.


	194. Chapter 194

Inuyasha leaves her pack with her in front of Kaede’s and goes to join Miroku when they return to the village.

“What is that face for, Kagome?” the old miko asks, her shrewd gaze glancing back and forth between the two friends.

Glaring in Inuyasha’s direction, Kagome nudges her bag out of the way and reaches down to help Kaede with the laundry. “Nothing. He’s just being a pain.”

“Oh?” Kaede tries to suppress a smile. “And would this have anything to do with his brother?”

Kagome’s scowl darkens as she sharply snaps a hakui before hanging it up. “Maybe.”


	195. Chapter 195

Sango joins them, takes one look at Kagome’s face, and laughs.

“It’s not funny.” With another snap of cloth, Kagome adds more to the drying line.

Hiding her smile behind her hand, Sango joins the two women in hanging laundry. “It’s a little funny.”

Half-heartedly, Kagome sticks her tongue out at the slayer, and Sango gives up trying to hide her mirth, bending at the waist as she laughs.

“Kagome,” Kaede sighs, but there’s more smile than exasperation in her voice.

Kagome lips twitch in Sango’s direction, but she feels a blush threaten, and her hands press to her cheeks.


	196. Chapter 196

Kaede chuckles. “That is another face.”

Kagome can’t hide the silly smile that blooms through her reddened state and slowly lets her hands drag down and fall back at her side. “I can’t help it. Seems all I do anymore is turn red.”

Sango seats herself on a low tree stump. “You like him that much?”

Nodding, Kagome won’t quite look the two women in the eye. “Very much.”

A teasing sparkle lights in Kaede’s eye as she lifts the discarded basket. “Lord Sesshoumaru is very handsome.”

“It’s more than that.”

“Is it now?”

“Yeah.” Kagome smiles softly. “He understands.”


	197. Chapter 197

_“Twitterpated!”_

Kagome snaps out of her thoughts and glares in the direction of their male companions. “Stop eavesdropping, Inuyasha!”

Kaede and Sango laugh.

_“Stop gushing about the ice prick over there then!”_

Leaning around the drying laundry she shakes her fist in Inuyasha’s direction. “I can gush all I want!”

“He’s just having fun with you, Kagome,” Sango says, her amusement evident in her voice. “He actually spent most of last night talking to Miroku about you and Sesshoumaru.”

Kaede nods. “Aye. Coming to terms. I daresay you have his full support.”

“Yes,” Sango agrees. “But Shippou…well, he’s scared.”


	198. Chapter 198

It’s night before she has a chance to talk to Shippou about things. But as everyone is winding down to sleep, she tucks him in and stretches out next to him, wrapping him in her arms.

“You ready to sleep?”

Shippou’s arms stretch high over his head, and he yawns. “I’m not tired.”

With a laugh, Kagome taps his nose. “I think your half-shut eyes say otherwise.”

“Nuh-uh.” But he’s already blinking.

Something catches in her throat, and she snuggles him tighter. “Just so you know, I’d never be with anyone who would hurt you.”

His sleepy smile says enough.


	199. Chapter 199

It’s noticeably cooler that night.

Kagome steps outside, and in the darkness, woodsmoke calls to her with promises of heat. When she finds the blaze, she’s not surprised to find Miroku enjoying it.

“Hi.”

The monk looks up and gives her a smile. “Kagome.”

Her lips curve upward in response, and she sits. “Chilly night.” Sticking her hands out, she lets the warmth seep into her skin. “Feels like the fall will come early.”

“Mmm, yes.” Violet eyes grow contemplative, the firelight making them appear a light brown. “It seems there are many changes coming.”

And she knows he’s right.


	200. Chapter 200

Kagome rests her cheek on her knees. “There’s already been a lot of change.”

A small, knowing smile pulls at Miroku’s lips, and Kagome is glad for the darkness and orange glow of the flames as her face heats. She’s never been able to hide much from him.

And when he suddenly laughs, she realizes she still can’t and groans.

“Change isn’t necessarily bad.”

“I know.” She sighs, sitting up again. “But it can be a lot.”

Miroku’s smile softens as his eyes lift to somewhere in the distance. “The best things usually are.”

Her lips quirk. “Yeah, you’re right.”


	201. Chapter 201

Miroku retires for the night, but she stays out by the fire.

It’s colder than is comfortable, but the flames are mesmerizing, and there is peace in the stillness of the clear night. So, Kagome sits with her arms wrapped around herself, and she allows her thoughts to drift to the one who has invaded her heart as much as her mind.

When a familiar pulse of youki suddenly washes over her, it doesn’t surprise her. Eyes closing, a smile lights her lips as the air around her shivers with the rustle of silk.

It’s not raining, but he’s come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Earlier upload than planned, but that's that! Coming up, Sesshoumaru and Kagome get to spend some time together. Thank you for reading. I hope this finds everyone staying safe. If you've enjoyed these chapters and this story so far and have a spare minute, your comments and thoughts are appreciated! <3


	202. Chapter 202

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended mood music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IH2KrGjKXw0&list=RDIH2KrGjKXw0&index=1

The cold starlight glittering in the inky expanse above trickles an ambient glow over the quiet landscape, and in the space of a breath, a single arm blots out the chill.

She closes her eyes.

He surrounds her, wrapping around her ribs under her breasts as the subdued hues of a silken sleeve take possession of her and melt away the distance between them like ice too close to a flame.

“It’s not raining,” she whispers, leaning into him as serenity steals into her bones.

Lips softer than any man’s have a right to be whisper over her cheekbone. “No.”


	203. Chapter 203

His voice, warm like woodsmoke, wisps over her in tempting tendrils and burns away higher reasoning.

“You’re breaking tradition.” Her hand reaches back to brush his cheek, and she feels him turn his nose to her palm, kissing lightly there as he breathes her in.

“The weather was disobliging,” he murmurs, catching the tip of a finger in his teeth. “And I did not wish to wait.”

Little cotton candy waves of longing pulse through her at the feel of lips, teeth, and tongue as he speaks. And when he sucks that finger into his mouth, Kagome nearly falls apart.


	204. Chapter 204

Lightning bugs flash in the distance, but the color of their spark fades away in the dizzying warmth of his embrace. There’s only him and her and the yearning that flutters in time with the ever-increasing beat of her heart as he lavishes equal attention on each and every tactile point of her hand.

“That”—her breath catches when he nips her thumb—"is very distracting.”

His lips close around the bitten digit, a soft tongue soothing the bite as he slides off. “Is it?”

She turns in his arms and presses close, letting her heart sink into his. “Yes.”


	205. Chapter 205

She’s too small to contain what she feels.

Here in the dark, without anyone to judge their differences, they are stripped to the bone of everything but what they share. And as his heart beats in time with hers, expunging the boundaries dividing their species, _life_ synchronizes between them.

Kagome shudders, and something too big to define swells up from her crux of her soul. 

He senses it too. “Miko?”

“I—”

But her voice won’t work.

So, she abandons it. Her arms sliding around his neck, she kisses him, stealing his breath in the same moment she loses hers.


	206. Chapter 206

Emotion is hard to define.

But it’s the part of her that can’t breathe. It’s the catch in her chest and the sense of _right_. The hunger. The need. It’s the empty ache only eased by presence, and it’s the sickness that only heals under touch.

And all of it— _all_ of it—can only be gratified by him.

Her hands frame his face, the taste of his surrender to his own an all-encompassing flavor on her tongue. And when he pulls her closer, taking her deeper, his devotion is suddenly much more than intentions once murmured in a cave.


	207. Chapter 207

Slowly, reverently, she touches her lips to his once more and then pulls back but only far enough to press her forehead to his. “Sometimes this doesn’t seem real.”

She sees his lashes flutter open and then feels the tilt of his head as he once again lifts his chin to taste her kiss, his eyes not leaving hers.

He stays, his lips murmuring against her mouth. “Why would it not be?”

“You were so untouchable.” Her voice is almost pained, and she soothes it by whispering against him. “But now”—small hands reach up, brushing his cheek—"you’re not.”


	208. Chapter 208

Before she can pull away, his fingers curl into her hand and then stretch upward, extending hers until they are palm to palm.

The first prickle of power, like spider lightning over her flesh, takes her by surprise.

She flinches.

“Meet it, Kagome.” His teeth catch her bottom lip, ancient magic rising between them with the subtle sting of his fangs. “Do not run from it.”

And as his lips seal fully to hers, she doesn’t.

Power, dark and heavy, swirls where their palms touch. And as she falls into him, something pink and bright rises to pull it closer.


	209. Chapter 209

It’s forbidden.

It’s formidable, awe-inspiring, terrifying, and _forbidden,_ but everything in her gravitates toward it like a moth to a flame. And when she finds it, it wraps her in the part of him that she should recoil from.

Only she doesn’t want to.

Tentatively, her own power begins to coil and rise, reaching out to tangle in his. And when he laughs, she’s surprised.

“What is it?”

Sesshoumaru lifts their hands to show their power melding as a single energy. “Untouchable?”

Kagome gasps.

“Miko”—a languid smile spreads over his lips—"you have touched me as no other has.”


	210. Chapter 210

They lay under the stars.

At the top of the hill, hands wrapped around each other’s while the pink champagne bubbles of her power continue melt into the darker depths of his, they stare at the night sky and quietly savor their growing closeness.

Kagome feels her eyes grow heavy and turns into his side. “It’s getting harder to be away from you.”

“Is it?” he asks, bringing their hands to rest on his chest.

She yawns, tucking her head under his chin. “I had a dream.” Her eyes close, breath slowing. “But I can’t tell you what it was.”


	211. Chapter 211

There’s a fleeting, piquant spike in her scent, and he can venture a guess at what she meant. He doesn’t draw attention to it, chuckling quietly as her fatigue takes over. “Sleep, Kagome.”

But she’s already there.

Sesshoumaru pulls her closer, noting with a fondness how easily she curls into his damaged arm without a thought to its broken state—how perfectly she fits even there.

His lips press against her hair.

She is young. Inexperienced. But he can see what she has not yet, and peace settles into his chest.

Her head has almost caught up to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! Thanks for still reading this fic! I posted earlier than planned originally because it's just been a rough week, and I need to focus on other things tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the drop. If you've been following along and enjoying it, I'd love to hear your thoughts! They truly feed a writer's soul.
> 
> The amazing Kumagoroabu drew a scene from chapters 139-141. Check out her deviantart here for the work. It's beautiful! https://www.deviantart.com/kumagororabu/art/I-Have-You-WCTR-Fanart-839920594
> 
> Stay safe!


	212. Chapter 212

Autumn rolls in while they sleep.

Just before daybreak, Kagome blinks to life and takes in the muted hues of the scenery around them. The season’s change blankets the ground, chilly bits of dew clinging to faded, dying blades of grass. It should be cold. Wet. Uncomfortable. But there is only softness and warmth.

She sighs, turning to nestle into Sesshoumaru’s chest.

The first rays of light break, giving life to summer’s death. But not even those fiery shades can compete with the eyes that open sleepily to hers.

“Good morning,” she whispers.

He smiles, and gold burns through her.


	213. Chapter 213

A rooster crows in the distance as he walks her down the hill.

Already there is a weight pressing upon her chest, and her hand feels heavy where it rests in his. She’s not ready to say goodbye—not ready to let go. And as Kaede’s home looms closer, she tries to ignore the aching hollow that begins to form inside of her.

“I will come back.”

Hope twists and coils through the emptiness that threatened. “Today?”

He looks down at her, the sharp spindles of his pupils like a knife’s edge cutting through resin in the morning light. “Yes.”


	214. Chapter 214

Kagome bites down on her smile.

There’s the sound of a door covering rustling, and she watches his eyes fix somewhere behind them. Silent. Considering. But they soften as they turn back to her, and he leans down and cups her chin, his thumb pulling her lip free of her teeth.

“Until later,” he murmurs.

She nods and tilts her face up to his. “Okay.”

His kiss is brief and light, but she still has to grip his front to steady her feet.

The corners of his lips twitch, and then he’s gone in a whirl of silk and silver.


	215. Chapter 215

She’s grinning ear to ear when she turns and is taken by surprise by Kaede’s knowing smile, and her startled scream sends chickens flapping and squawking about in a panic.

The old miko chuckles.

“Kaede,” she breathes, bending at the waist. Her arms wrap around her stomach as she attempts to calm her racing heart. “You scared me.”

A single eye sparkles. “You may have been otherwise distracted.”

Her face heats as she straightens. “You saw that?”

“Aye.” Kaede hands her breakfast, her amusement still evident. “I daresay Lord Sesshoumaru was not worried though, Child.”

Kagome blushes again and smiles.


	216. Chapter 216

The morning passes slowly.

Inuyasha and Miroku disappear to help the villagers begin harvesting the rice, and Kagome and Sango set to helping Kaede smoke Inuyasha’s latest catch and preserve vegetables for the coming winter.

Shippou plays at their feet, munching on scraps as they work.

Kagome tries to focus; she doesn’t intend to be distracted. But as she sets strips of fish on the rack of the makeshift smokehouse, her eyes drift to the woods and the sky, searching.

The kit pokes at Kaede. “What’s wrong with ‘Gome?”

Kaede smiles quietly. “Love. But she does not yet realize it.”


	217. Chapter 217

Mid-afternoon arrives, and the air shivers with the promise of a crisp night and clear skies as golden rays begin to melt into the amber hues that herald the approaching twilight.

Still, he has not yet come.

Kagome closes her eyes, letting the brisk touch of autumn kiss her cheeks while her blood fights to ward off the chill. It’s been a long day, and the village hearths warming the afternoon with the crackling hiss of burning foliage soothe her relentless anticipation.

She sighs. The day’s labor begins to catch up, and she craves the comfort of a single arm.


	218. Chapter 218

“Hey.”

Her smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes as she looks up at the approaching hanyou. “Hey.”

Inuyasha frowns, carrying an armful of logs over to the outdoor pit where she sits snapping sticks into kindling. “He still not here?”

“Not yet.”

“Huh.” He drops the logs. “C’mere real quick.”

A bit confused, Kagome stands and dusts off her hands. “What is it?”

“Stand there.”

“Okay,” she says suspiciously. When he starts to lean in, she jerks back in a panic. “ _Inuyasha!”_

He rolls his eyes. “I’m not kissing you, Kagome. Stay put.”

“Then what—”

His nose bumps hers.


	219. Chapter 219

The tip of his nose brushing hers is completely unexpected, and her eyes widen as he winks and pulls back.

“Inuyasha?” Dazed, Kagome reaches up to rub where he touched, ignoring his chuckling as she does. “What was that?”

“ _That,”_ he says, chucking her flushed cheek, _“_ is how inu say hello.”

“Hello?” The world blurs as she processes what he told her.

Inuyasha’s face suddenly softens. “Do that to the bastard when he shows up.”

She hesitates. “It won’t be weird if I do it?”

“Kagome”—he smirks and turns to the fire lay—“it will make his fucking day.”


	220. Chapter 220

From the top of the hill, Kagome sits and watches a sanguine sun burn the edge of the earth.

Fatigue has settled into her bones, the raging river of emotion flowing through her doing nothing to ease her lassitude.

 _Ridiculous,_ she chides herself, drawing her knees up. Below, she spies Sango and Kaede as they retreat for the spring before dinner. _You’re going to miss that warm water when it’s cold later._

She’s startled out of her thoughts when a small hand suddenly sets on her shoulder. But when she turns to see who it is, her face brightens.

“Rin!”


	221. Chapter 221

The little dark-haired girl giggles and sits, not waiting for an invitation, and she wraps and arm around her, drawing her close to keep her warm.

“The colors are changing,” Rin says, fixing her eyes on the horizon.

Kagome smiles and gives her a squeeze. “They are.”

“It’s pretty.”

“I think so too.” Her gaze drifts over the changing leaves, a subtle melancholy taking root as she observes. “It’s too bad it will all fall soon.”

Beside her, Rin sighs. “That’s okay.”

Kagome turns and gives her a questioning look.

Rin just leans against her more, smiling. “Everything eventually falls.”


	222. Chapter 222

Before Kagome can ask what she means, Rin pops up and stretches.

“Rin's going to go find Shippou.” Flashing a sweet smile, she spins on her heel. “Bye!” And then, she’s gone, a blur kicking up dust as she races down the hill.

Kagome stares, bewildered. _What—_

Spider lightning pricks at her skin.

_Oh._

Little jolts of electricity fire over her, shocking every sensitive nerve ending to life with clandestine touch, and a single arm hooks her waist, settling her back against an armored chest.

He nips gently at her ear, and she falls prey to his voice.

“Hello, Miko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We won't talk about the crazy going on that has kept me from getting this out sooner. This has definitely been the most difficult of all the stories I've been working on lately. We'll see the Lord of the West's reaction to Inuyasha's little tutorial next time. Thank you for reading! If you've been following along and enjoying, please consider leaving a comment. They spark joy. ;) 
> 
> Stay safe out there! <3


	223. Chapter 223

_Hello_ sounds like a thousand moments in a single breath.

She turns in his arms.

Hands trembling, Kagome reaches up to his face, warring internally with the doubt that clamps down on her intention. This is new. Untested. And it’s an intimacy she’s not sure she has a right to.

Sesshoumaru notices her disquiet. Concern etches in his features as he watches her. But she shakes her head and cups his cheeks, and his concern transforms into thinly veiled curiosity.

Kagome manages a hesitant smile. “I might mess this up.”

Then, she leans in and lets her nose brush his.


	224. Chapter 224

She pulls back and holds her breath, and heavy-lidded gold blinks back at her.

Slowly.

“Sesshoumaru?”

The muscles in his body give, his weight shifting off balance, and Kagome pitches to the side with the brief change in stability.

He catches himself at the last second, his hand coming up automatically to steady her by her arm, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

“Apologies,” he murmurs, but his eyes aren’t quite focused when he says it.

“No, it’s okay. I’m—" All of a sudden, everything hits her and Kagome stares, dumfounded.

Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the West, just _swooned._


	225. Chapter 225

Before she can process what just happened, Sesshoumaru bends her back over his arm.

Her heart catches in her throat.

“Where did you learn this?” His eyes are still dazed, but they lock on hers, and his voice, gravelly and deeper than normal, sends pleasant little shivers down her spine.

“I-Inuyasha showed me.”

“Inuyasha?” His brows knit, and she’s not quite sure how to read the reaction. But he leans down, skimming his nose across hers, the contact softer than the gossamer touch of butterflies’ wings.

She swallows, her own eyes growing heavy. “He said it would make your day.”


	226. Chapter 226

Confusion tinges his features, but he’s still nuzzling her, and he doesn’t seem to be angry.

Kagome takes it as a good sign and leans up. “Sesshoumaru?”

“My brother”—the tip of his tongue darts out and brushes the seam of her lips before he kisses her gently—“was not wrong.”

“Oh.” Her lashes flutter drowsily when he kisses her again, something warm swirling low in her belly. “That’s good then.”

“Mm.” He goes to graze her once more but hesitates. _“_ You are accepting of this?”

Tipping her nose up to his, her eyes soften. “Of course, I am.”


	227. Chapter 227

He’s quiet for the rest of the evening.

Sitting around the outdoor fire, Kagome frowns, barely hearing what Sango tries to tell her. Her focus is up the hill where Sesshoumaru sits by himself. Around her, her friends laugh and joke, but she’s swallowed by the silent tension that snakes down the hill and wonders at his request for solitude.

Poking at the fire with a stick, her frown deepens.

Rin crawls into her lap, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Do you feel it?” the girl asks, sighing contently.

“What’s that?”

Rin’s smile dazzles in the firelight. “He’s changing again.”


	228. Chapter 228

It’s nearing time for bed when Sesshoumaru finally makes his way down the hill.

Kagome watches him approach, her heart drumming in her chest as a smile begins to spread over her lips. But her elation is crushed as a sudden heaviness takes over the atmosphere.

Her eyes aren’t the only ones on Sesshoumaru.

Her scalp prickles uncomfortably as she takes in the cautious, tense faces of her companions, and she remembers that they don’t know him like she does.

Only Kaede and Rin seem at ease.

She’s sure he notices when he approaches, but as usual, he says nothing.


	229. Chapter 229

He surprises everyone by sitting next to Inuyasha.

Kagome holds her breath. Over the flames of their bonfire, she can see Inuyasha’s hackles raise, and the rigid line of Sesshoumaru’s shoulders doesn’t bode any better. But the two brothers are silent, the tension between them thick and smothering as they stare at each other in silence.

No one moves, all frozen in place as they wait to see what happens.

When Sesshoumaru suddenly leans toward Inuyasha, Kagome’s gasp almost blocks out the collective breath of her companions.

And when the daiyoukai’s nose brushes his brother’s, they all forget to breathe.


	230. Chapter 230

Inuyasha’s eyes widen.

He stares, and it’s hard to breathe. Eyes so much like his own stare back mere inches away, and he wants to retreat, but he can’t move. Shockingly, unbelievingly, the malice is gone, and in its place is something he never expected to see.

Acceptance.

Inuyasha swallows, warily watching his brother as the daiyoukai straightens and sits back.

Sesshoumaru says nothing.

Suddenly, it’s too much. The desire to be alone nearly swallows him, and Inuyasha stands, shaking his head. "I gotta—" His words choke off, and he doesn't finish.

He flees, silence lingering in his wake.


	231. Chapter 231

Sesshoumaru follows him.

Inuyasha makes it to the top of the hill before his aura bears down on him, too close and too insistent for him to ignore.

Teeth grinding and fists clenching, he whirls on his heel to face his brother. “What now!”

As Sesshoumaru approaches, Inuyasha tenses more, his feet taking root in the cool ground, readying his defense should he need it. But Sesshoumaru stops, cocking his head.

“Drop your defenses, Inuyasha. We are not fighting.”

“That’s rich.” Inuyasha glares, but his stance relaxes somewhat. “Why else would you be here?”

The daiyoukai hesitates, uncharacteristically tentative. “Reconciliation.”


	232. Chapter 232

Reconciliation doesn’t come without a fight.

Inuyasha _unloads._ Rages. Years of hurt and pain spill out into the night, stabbing into him with the cold-hard truth of his neglect and transgressions, but Sesshoumaru stands quietly, letting his brother vent and release what he needs.

It’s no less than what he owes.

And it is hard. Upsetting. And as the bitter scent of Inuyasha’s distrust washes over him, something foreign blooms in Sesshoumaru’s throat, making it suddenly hard to swallow.

It tastes like guilt.

But he bears it because it’s long overdue, and he knows that healing rarely comes without pain.


	233. Chapter 233

When Inuyasha finishes, the silence between them is deafening.

“Say something, Sesshoumaru.” The hanyou’s voice cracks, raw from his unleashing, but underneath of it there’s a sliver of something else.

Hope.

Sesshoumaru exhales slowly, careful not to release his control. “I do not deny your claims.” His eyes snap sharply to his brother’s, his mouth grim. “But I cannot change the past.”

“No,” Inuyasha says, an embittered laugh breaking free, “you can’t.”

“You have my apology.” The words are tart like bitter melon on his tongue, but he is sincere nonetheless. “But the choice to move forward is yours alone.”


	234. Chapter 234

His words weigh heavily between them, and Sesshoumaru waits. The offenses he has committed against Inuyasha are grievous and many, but he cannot make them right beyond his apology if his brother will not let him.

But as he has learned so many times before, Inuyasha is more than capable of surprising him.

“Keh.” Crossing his arms over his chest, he looks away. “Kagome said you’ve changed.”

Sesshoumaru watches as gold eyes slant back at him. “Yes.”

“Took ya awhile.”

His mouth flattens, but Inuyasha suddenly cracks a grin.

“Guess I can give ya a chance just like she did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! Thank you for readings! I need to take a minute to give major, MAJOR props and thanks to VS. Without her, these chapters would have never happened. I spent a good bit of time stuck, and she helped me sort out thoughts, re-work what I needed to, and all-in-all put up with me sending her draft after draft until a happy place was reached. VS, you rock. I know I've said it before, but you are so greatly appreciated. Thank you for all of your help! Faith, massive thanks to you as well for helping me sort out the beginning when I was having issues. And for always being around to chat in the late hours when all this stuff comes up. Your input and opinions are always valued, and I am still so grateful that we connected here!
> 
> Thank you again for reading. I hope this finds everyone safe and well! If you have a moment to leave a comment, they are always greatly appreciated! <3


	235. Chapter 235

The night has begun to still when the brothers make their way back down the hill.

Kagome watches them closely. The bonfire has already begun to wane, the previous roar of flames diminished to a dull crackle, but the residual light is still enough to catch the amber orbs of the inuyoukai.

There is a new lightness in Inuyasha’s as he sets sight on all his friends. The burden that has always followed him seems to have vanished in only minutes. But Sesshoumaru…

Eyes like refined gold catch hers, and behind the passive façade, she sees only one thing.

Brokenness.


	236. Chapter 236

Thunder rumbles in the distance.

Without missing a beat, both she and Sesshoumaru tilt their heads back to look at the sky. The clouds haven’t quite arrived yet but quickly spill across the skyscape, flashes of lightning illuminating the billowing gloom.

Quiet, shared anticipation simmers in the air between them.

“That’s coming in quick.”

Kagome turns her head to glimpse Inuyasha as he moves to stand beside her. “Yeah, it is.”

When he grasps her hand, she squeezes his back.

“You two go.”

Eyes snapping to his, her look turns shamelessly hopeful.

Inuyasha’s smile softens. “We can handle the runts.”


	237. Chapter 237

Rin and Shippou are not so agreeable.

There are tears.

Assurances they will return.

Bribes—more than a few.

“Rin says Jaken snores,” Shippou mumbles around the sticky, strawberry sweetness of his bribe.

Ignoring the imp’s indignant squawk, Kagome scoops the kit up and kisses his cheek, eyes drifting across the outdoor hearth to where Sesshoumaru is crouched down, eye to eye with a pouting Rin as he tears the wrapper from a lollipop with his teeth.

“Now, that’s just precious,” Sango says, walking up with a smile.

Kagome nods, a lump forming in her throat. “It is,” she whispers.


	238. Chapter 238

Lightning strikes a little too close for comfort.

“You guys better hurry up,” Inuyasha warns, shuffling Rin and Shippou into Kaede’s home. “Don’t need a repeat of last time.”

An involuntary shiver runs down Kagome’s spine at the memory of the electrical storm, but she pushes back the unpleasant thought, turning around just in time to see Sesshoumaru mount A-Un.

He reaches down to pull her up. “We must go.”

She slides her arms around his waist, pressing herself to his back to steal a bit of warmth as the wind picks up.

When lightning strikes again, they take off.


	239. Chapter 239

The cave is cold and dark.

Sesshoumaru is silent as his youki flares, lighting the lanterns that rest near their pallet before he helps her dismount the dragons. Fingers twitch at her waist as her feet plant firmly, and his palm flattens against her side as he loses himself to his thoughts.

Before she can say anything, he pulls away.

Brows drawing together, Kagome watches him mechanically begin building their fire, hyper focused on the tense set of his shoulders and jaw. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Dull amber sharply slants her direction, his lips pressed flat. “No.”


	240. Chapter 240

They read.

Kagome tries to concentrate on the pages between them, but despite the normalcy of the activity—despite the fire and tea and rain and everything else that makes it like every other time—something is different.

He’s hurting, and she’s not quite sure how to help.

Automatically, she reaches out to turn the page of the book, hand hovering before she continues.

Sesshoumaru gives a curt nod.

Holding back a sigh, she flips the page. She can’t pretend to know what he’s feeling. But one thing she’s certain of.

Some burdens are not meant to be borne alone.


	241. Chapter 241

As they read, his mood worsens.

Kagome is barely paying attention to the confrontation between Lady Catherine and Elizabeth when his growl tears her attention away.

She frowns. “Sesshoumaru?”

His head is bent, thick, silver hair obscuring his face as his teeth grind viciously.

Without a second thought, Kagome reaches for his hand. “Sesshoumaru, what’s wrong?”

Unexpectedly, he pulls away. “Is there another book?”

Inwardly, she cringes, realizing her oversight too late. “Of course.” Lady Catherine’s unforgiving words echo in her head as she turns to her pack and begins searching for another.

Something without reminders of unresolved, bitter prejudices.


	242. Chapter 242

The tension rolling off him is stifling.

Kagome forces down a swallow of tea. It feels like her heart is slowing, her throat tightening as the turmoil he suffers churns within her. She can feel it in her stomach and in her chest, and everything in her silently cries out, wishing to make it better.

Next to her, Sesshoumaru says nothing. His face is passive as he sips his tea, his eyes glued to the pages of the book in their lap. But it’s the set of his jaw that gives the most away.

Pieces of her break for him.


	243. Chapter 243

Her instincts scream at her to reach out.

From across the fire, A-Un lift their heads, watching curiously as she closes the book and pushes it aside to crawl into his lap. Her fingers slide to the ties holding his armor in place. “Can we take this off?”

Sesshoumaru arches a brow, but his fingers slip beneath the lacquered plates to loosen the ties while hers do the same on the other side. Her movements seem hurried and almost frantic as she struggles to unharness him, the tang of her anxiety bursting through the prevailing savor of woodsmoke and rain.


	244. Chapter 244

His hands release the leather cords, letting his armor fall away. “Satisfied?”

A wisp of breath pulls too quickly through her lips, and then hers are on his, small hands framing his face as her demanding touch coaxes his apart.

“Miko—” His surprise is cut off by the insistent slant of her mouth against his.

“I want you— _all_ of you,” Kagome says, finally breaking free. “The imperfect past as much as the present.”

His eyes become shuttered, the amber darkening. “Imperfect is too kind a word.”

“I don’t care.” She kisses him again. “As long as it’s you.”


	245. Chapter 245

Her affective declaration soothes the crumbling edge of his soul.

“You are uniquely forgiving, Kagome,” he says, leaning back to observe her.

A faint blush stains her cheeks, fingertips tracing along the inner edge of his kimono to distract from his scrutiny. “Forgiveness shouldn’t be unique.”

“No?”

“No,” she says firmly. Smoothing her hands up over his chest to his shoulders, she begins to knead. “Do you feel better?”

“There is a sense of peace there was not before,” Sesshoumaru admits.

Kagome smiles gently. “I’m glad.”

Surrendering to her charm, he tiredly smiles back. “Come. Let us read in bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Before anything else, another major thanks to VS for helping beta this and catching my garbage. VS, you are so appreciated!
> 
> Please be on the look out for warnings for the upcoming chapters as they are likely to contain mature content. I don't want anyone getting in trouble, depending on where they are reading!
> 
> Thank you again for reading. If you've been enjoying, please consider leaving a comment. They make an author's day! I hope this finds everyone staying safe. <3


	246. Chapter 246

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: READ FIRST. This entire drop is NSFW and for 18+ only. It’s recommended to go back and read a few of the previous chapters before just jumping into this drop if you are catching the upload since it’s been a bit since the last update. For those who are interested, I recommend playing the following music combined with the sound effects at www.rainymood.com while reading this drop. Thank you! Music: https://youtu.be/kr-Z8rss9Es

When they change, the subtle tightening of her throat makes it difficult to swallow.

Even as she stands with her back to him, his presence fills every nook and cranny of her mind. Every piece of her heart.

Unbidden, a shiver rushes over her skin, and Kagome slips her yukata over her shoulders. The weight settles heavier than she remembers, the material’s leaden touch clinging close as if it’s been soaked in the storm.

“Kagome?”

Hurried fingers comb through her hair. “I’m almost done.”

_Let us read in bed._

She frowns. Tonight, a book isn’t what she has in mind.


	247. NSFW

The ivory expanse of his back warms to gold in the light of the lanterns.

Stepping closer as if in a trance, her throat goes dry at the sight of shadow dipping down his spine, curving along lines of muscle and carving out the Apollo holes low on his back.

_More dimples._

Fingers tremble with privilege that is solely hers, the ache that demands she touch flaring as darkness and light paint a strength borne of more than muscle and power.

She feels her inhibitions crumble. “Sesshoumaru?”

“Yes, Miko?”

Leaning into him, her eyes close. “What if we didn’t read?”


	248. NSFW

_What if we didn’t read?_

Resin-like gold watches her, churning with something indefinable as she curls her toes into the ground, refusing to drop his eyes. His echo the desire bubbling deep inside of her, desperate to live in the moment that exists between them only right then.

“Why?” Need, raw and visceral, belies the equanimity in his gaze.

Kagome ducks her chin, eyes dropping to his waist as shaky hands grasp the ties of his hakama. “Because I also need to share my vulnerability.” Trembling fingers pull, and her voice drops to a whisper. “With you.”

The hakama falls.


	249. NSFW

Her eyes follow the loosed garment to the ground, it’s impact dull and weighted like rock.

She can’t breathe.

The storm outside disappears under the pounding of her heart, the dim lighting shielding her blush. Stepping closer, her eyes stay trained downward while unsteady hands settle at his waist, fingers tingling against warm skin as they hook his fundoshi.

She tugs, trying to loosen it but can’t, and heat scorches her face like wildfire.

“Here.” His hand settles over her panicked fingers, guiding them with practiced ease through the unfamiliar process.

She looks up, smiling sheepishly.

Quiet amusement sparkles back.


	250. NSFW

Anticipation blisters between them.

He cups her jaw and leans in, spinning her senses as his lips hover just over hers, his thumb sweeping across her cheekbone.

Her breath quickens under his gaze. There’s uncertainty. Grief.

Lust.

Her own stirs. “Sesshoumaru,” she murmurs, and then she leans up, gently brushing his nose.

Something deeper flashes through the gold like a kaleidoscope cranked too fast, the torrential force of it baring his soul more naked even than he is. For a moment, he looks like he might speak, but the emotion passes.

Instead, he tugs at her yukata, his request silent.


	251. NSFW

Merciless fluttering lights in her stomach, and her eyes slide shut.

She’s nodding. It’s too fast, too anxious. But the corners of her lips lift anyway, recognizing the root of that fluttering, empty feeling as the readiness it is.

There’s a tug.

Cool air.

His palm on her skin.

The whisper of falling cloth.

That whisper rings in her ears as hungry lips crash against hers, his strength all that holds her upright as he walks her backward.

She clings to him, incapable of concentration. And when her heels brush against the pallet’s furs, she lets him lay her down. 


	252. NSFW

Skin-to-skin, she can barely think.

They kiss heavier, deeper than they have before. He breathes life into her mouth, and she sucks it in like a drowned woman desperate for air as needy, urgent hands try to pull him impossibly closer.

His tongue, soft and warm, slips between her teeth. Touches hers.

Her legs fall open. “Closer,” she whispers, her hand sliding over him and guiding him to press against her. “ _Please.”_

He sinks into the cradle of her hips.

Blue eyes close, her legs opening further. “You feel amazing,” she confesses.

Lips press to her ear. “So do you.”


	253. NSFW

Simple, quiet words.

Kagome feels him rest more fully between her legs, and she stretches her arms over her head, lost to sensation.

An appreciative hum rumbles in time with the thunder. Sesshoumaru strokes down her sternum, the backs of his fingers brushing the curve of her breast before his mouth follows in their wake.

She moans, stretching out even further.

He touches her carefully. Slowly. And humble yearning burns on the tips of this aching tenderness as clawed fingertips ghost along the soft plane of her stomach.

Her own affection swelling, she brushes his cheek. “Let me touch you.”


	254. NSFW

Sesshoumaru rolls under her.

Hands smooth over his abdomen and up his chest, and Kagome takes control, pressing him down into the furs. “You’re warm.”

Hooded and dark, his eyes follow as her hands trace along markings hidden to anyone but her. “Is that so unexpected?”

“No, I suppose not.” Pink tinges her cheeks. “I like it.” Sliding lower, her lips take over, teasing the stripes wrapping his hip.

Sesshoumaru jumps, his unexpected, sharp intake of breath bolstering her confidence, and she bites lightly at his hip bone where it juts out.

When he moans, low and deep, she smiles.


	255. NSFW

Outside, the storm still rages, and Sesshoumaru turns her underneath him.

He lays against her again. His weight, solid and intimate, turns her legs to jelly, and an experimental thrust sinks her further into their pallet.

“Sesshoumaru,” she gasps.

Insistent, fervent lips answer to the tip of her breast.

Kagome’s eyes slam shut, her jaw going slack. _Nothing_ has ever felt like this before. Like iron bands of steel, her hands clutch at his back in a desperate move to crush him close and never let go.

His tongue laves gently.

With a strangled sound, all coherent thought blinks out.


	256. NSFW

His tongue dips into her navel, and she cries out, arching up.

“Miko”—he nips her belly—“hand me the blanket.”

Distracted fingers scrabble for the soft cloth, dragging it to him as she tries to catch her breath. “I think right now you should use my name.”

Sesshoumaru flashes a smile, positioning the blanket to cushion his residual limb. “Kagome.”

“That’s better,” she croaks.

His voice vibrates against her skin. “If you wish me to stop—”

“No, I want this.” Her hand, sweet and earnest, gropes toward him until he catches it in his own. “I want you.”


	257. NSFW

Cotton tears, and the final barrier between them slips away. 

Kagome holds her breath.

The rain outside the cave is suddenly louder, thunder closer. The dim lanterns near their pallet glare too brightly, and she shudders against the autumn chill on newly exposed flesh.

He covers her, warm lips pressing low on her belly. “Relax.”

Her breath catches. The intimate affection, soft and comforting, eases some of her nervous tension. 

“Beautiful, Kagome,” he murmurs. Drifting lower, he kisses her again.

Heat spirals through her.

 _Beautiful_.

Unbidden, tears prick at her eyes. And when his lips fall _there_ , she closes them.


	258. NSFW

Everything else falls away.

Kagome’s lips part, little, panting breaths slipping out beyond her control. His mouth is gentle. Teasing. Her skin flushes from head to toe, too hot and then too cold as the warm, wet heat of his tongue pulls every last ounce of tension from her body.

She melts into the furs, a moan she hardly recognizes as her own spilling out of her throat when he pulls back and blows gently against her, stirring more nerve endings to life.

“Do that again,” she whispers.

When he does, she sighs and sinks further down into the pelts.


	259. NSFW

He lifts her legs over his shoulders.

Kagome struggles for breath, the slick, velvet glide of pleasure shocking through her like lightning. “Oh _, gods.”_

His satisfied hum vibrates against her. “You are close.” Sesshoumaru sears her with a kiss to that sensitive, swollen flesh, his tongue flicking out to taste. “Breathe. It will come.”

She tries, fails, and writhes, mumbling nonsensical things as she reaches down to grasp his hair.

Without warning, he sucks her into his mouth, using his tongue to roll her behind his teeth, and a cry rips out of her.

“Don’t stop,” she gasps.

He doesn’t.


	260. NSFW

She shatters.

A scream tears from Kagome’s throat, echoing over the storm as color bursts behind her eyelids and shallow, gasping breaths drive what he’s done through her.

Her hips thrash, and his arm clamps around them, pulling her closer, refusing to let her escape the force of her release.

“ _Sesshoumaru_.” Hands fisting his hair, her eyes clench shut, the muscles in her stomach continuing to convulse and jump as he coaxes delicious aftershocks into submission with gentle caresses and a soft tongue.

Fading into bonelessness, Kagome shudders, languid, liquid warmth taking over as he steals a last intimate kiss.


	261. NSFW

Her breathing slows.

Pushing sweaty bangs back from her face, Kagome releases his hair and looks down.

He’s watching her, his cheek resting against the inside of her thigh.

Warmth spreads over her chest and face. “That was…” The words won’t come. Deep inside, there’s a fullness, but her throat is hollow and void of her will.

Sesshoumaru moves, the slide of his naked body over hers a reminder of everything they shared. “That was you and me.” His eyes, like honeyed amber, soften for her and her alone.

“Us?” she asks, voice faint.

Leaning down, he kisses her. “Us.”


	262. NSFW

Slow, lingering kisses blot out the rage of the storm.

Kagome sighs. His lips coax hers open, and she parts them, tasting herself on his tongue. It’s musky, sweet, her essence mixed with his own. And though unexpected, it’s not unwelcome.

It’s erotic. Him. _Them_. And it stirs something deep within her.

“More,” she breathes, desperate to drink deeper from him.

Sesshoumaru chuckles and relaxes his jaw, feeling her slant her mouth across his, exploring gently in search of that new indulgence she craves.

Distracted by her ardor, he almost misses the feel of eager hands stroking down his abdomen.


	263. NSFW

Her hand brushes him, and Sesshoumaru stills.

She bites her lip, not quite looking at him. Her fingertips dance over the bones of his pelvis and tops of his thighs, brush delicately over his abdomen before once again inching lower.

Unspoiled anticipation paints her cheeks, and she’s a pretty, becoming thing, rouging in the darkness with shyness on her lips. “I’ve never done this.”

“It does not matter,” he says, throat drying at her admission.

Her modesty, like hot iron, glows in the dark. “Can I…”

He closes his eyes, swallowing hard. “Yes.”

And then, tentative and clumsy, she does.


	264. NSFW

Existence bleeds away

Unsure touch takes him in hand, inelegant strokes driving him mad. He pants, his breath uneven as she explores and learns. As she seeks to give pleasure she only now understands.

“Kago—” His voice breaks, hips pitching forward into her hand, her soft palm like silk against his flesh.

He groans, leaning down to bury his face in her hair.

When she pulls him closer, he kisses her neck.

And when it tickles her, he smiles.

It’s clumsy and new but sweeter and more precious than he deserves.

And everything is wholly perfect in its imperfection.


	265. NSFW

He finishes with his face still in her neck.

She’s holding him when it happens. His breath, hot against her neck, begins to come too fast and too sharp. The muscle in his abdomen contracts where he’s pressed to her arm, and her hand, clutching at his back, feels the too-quick rise of his lungs’ desperate pull for air.

Suddenly, he cries out, the sound stifled against her skin. He pulses in her hand, his body going rigid as the wet warmth of him spills onto her stomach.

Kagome softens her touch. And when he’s spent, she pulls him close.


	266. Chapter 266

Neither of them talk.

The sound of rain thrums outside the cave, flashes of lightning and claps of thunder still breaking through the storm.

She lays curled into his side. His lips are pressed against her hair and his arm around her, his even breathing lulling her as she gently massages his residual limb.

It’s sore from bracing his weight. But they are both relaxed and sated, and something _more_ resonates between them.

“That felt like making love,” she whispers, breaking the silence.

Sesshoumaru hums, stroking lazily along her arm. “Perhaps it was.”

Her head snaps up.

His lips twitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This was a really hard drop for me to get out. I was tempted to abandon the fic a few days ago due to the sheer frustration of it. Major, major thanks to Faith who stuck through a couple months of drafts, frustration, and my near panic in getting this written. Friend, you are so appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading. If you have been reading and enjoyed this, a comment would make my day. <3


	267. Chapter 267

They wake with the false dawn.

“Good morning,” she murmurs, her voice hoarse with sleep. Without hesitation, she slides her leg over his hip and lifts her face to kiss his mouth. “Sleep well?”

Sleep-hazed gold opens and settles on her face. “Yes.” His eyes close again. “But it is not yet morning.”

Kagome laughs when he buries his face in her breasts and tries to go back to sleep. “Those aren’t pillows!”

He grumbles something to the contrary and burrows deeper.

 _Still doesn’t do mornings._ Smiling softly, she wraps him to her and sighs.

Best let sleeping demons lie.


	268. Chapter 268

When the sun breaks through the darkness of the cave, this time it’s he who wakes her.

She yawns. “Sesshoumaru, what—"

His mouth seals over hers.

Blue eyes open wide, drowsing in the next second as his hand cups her breast and kneads gently. “Now?” she asks, memories from the night before washing over her.

Sesshoumaru chuckles at her dazed look. “Yes, Miko. _Now.”_

He bends to kiss her again, but she covers his mouth.

“I need to clean my teeth.”

Then, while scrambling naked over their pallet, Kagome squeaks when he catches her ankle and drags her back.


	269. Chapter 269

It’s another hour before they get up.

They dress. Eat. Pack. And Kagome has a mild panic attack when the sight of A-Un sleeping near the cave entrance reminds her that they haven’t been completely alone.

Her face burns hotter and redder than the night before, and she covers it with her hands before hiding away in Sesshoumaru’s chest. “I forgot they were there.”

“It is of little consequence, Miko.”

She chances a peek back at the dragons just as A-Un lift their heads and snort.

Indignantly.

“Oh, gods.” She buries her face again.

Sesshoumaru frowns. “I may be mistaken.”


	270. Chapter 270

A-Un are stubborn.

Sesshoumaru tries to calm the irritated dragons, and Kagome leans against the cave wall, her eyes drifting toward the back where their pallet lays buried in the dark.

A pleasant shiver runs down her spine, but it’s gone almost as soon as it came. Her heart begins to pound, her face growing too hot too quick, her breathing too fast.

Her eyes cut back to Sesshoumaru.

His voice rumbles pleasantly over A-Un, and she takes in the smooth line of his cheeks and otherworldly markings—this ageless evidence of his existence.

_Ageless._

Her mortality is suddenly stifling.


	271. Chapter 271

They ride quietly back to the village.

As they make their way through the forest, blue sky sparkles where it peeks through the burning canopy of autumn above them. It’s a different kind of peace, and Kagome sinks back against Sesshoumaru’s chest, soaking in these last minutes alone as the wind gusts through the leaves and lulls her senses.

“I’m not ready to go back,” she says, pulling his arm more tightly around her.

Sesshoumaru hums his agreement, his hand finding its way under her shirt to settle warmly over her stomach.

The voices of the villagers come too soon.


	272. Chapter 272

He stops them at the edge of the trees.

It comes out of nowhere, that brief, prick of spider lightning. And then, unexpected, it washes over and melts into her, his hand sliding up her chest and then her neck before grasping her chin and tipping it back.

“Sesshoumaru, what—”

Perfect, sculpted lips press to hers.

Kagome’s mind goes blank. He kisses her hard. Slow. His hand lingers at her throat, boiling her blood in her veins as he sweeps her mouth and steals her breath.

One moment stretches into a thousand.

And a thousand moments meld into one.


	273. Chapter 273

Her friends are outside when they enter the village.

Flustered and ten shades of pink from moments before, Kagome tries to ignore Inuyasha’s suspicious look as Sesshoumaru helps her dismount A-Un.

Tries.

Grabbing her pack, she refuses to glance at him. “Are you staying?”

Sesshoumaru dips his head. “For now.”

It’s enough. Daring to reach out and squeeze his hand, Kagome lingers long enough to feel him squeeze back and then pushes through the jelly-like feel of her legs and makes for Kaede’s hut.

Inuyasha smirks as she blazes past. “Have fun?”

She says nothing, ears burning scarlet.

He laughs.


	274. Chapter 274

Inuyasha’s still watching Kagome when Sesshoumaru approaches.

He tenses. It’s a conditioned response. But he said he would give things a chance, and he’s not going to go back on his word.

Pushing back his discomfort, he turns around and quickly bumps his brother’s nose. “Hey.”

Sesshoumaru startles, caught off guard.

Cringing, Inuyasha feels the tell-tale burn of embarrassment in his face. But then, he sees the unsteady rise and fall of Sesshoumaru’s adam’s apple as the daiyoukai swallows back his discomposure and leans down to return the greeting.

The embarrassment begins to lessen.

This is hard for them both.


	275. Chapter 275

Kagome, Sango, and Kaede watch the brothers from behind the _noren_ of the old miko’s hut.

“They’re really trying,” Sango whispers.

Nodding, Kagome swallows thickly, something she can’t explain caught in her throat. “They are.”

They’re still in the doorway watching, when Rin’s sudden shouting interrupts the scene.

_“Rin wants one too!”_

A dark-haired blur flies at Sesshoumaru, and he barely manages to catch her before Rin grabs his shocked face and greets him.

_“See? Rin’s inu now!”_

It’s too much and too precious, and Kagome and Sango sink to the floor laughing.

Kaede shushes them, but she’s smiling too.


	276. Chapter 276

Taking inventory of what’s running low, her attention is buried in her pack when Kaede speaks.

“You are happy.”

Kagome blushes, her eyes darting to the doorway to glimpse Sesshoumaru outside, and she nods. “He makes me happy.” Biting her lip through a smile, she leans forward conspiratorially and winks. “He’s also _really_ sexy.”

Unfortunately, she says it right as Sesshoumaru walks in.

The daiyoukai stops inside the doorway, arching a brow at a crimson-faced Kagome as she chokes and turns back to her pack.

“I’m almost done,” she says, refusing to look at him.

She also ignores Kaede’s laugh.


	277. Chapter 277

Sesshoumaru walks her to the well, and she perches on the edge of the wood, taking her pack from him.

“Thank you.”

He simply nods, silently adjusting the yellow strap over her shoulder before taking her hand.

A sad smile pulls at her lips. “I really don’t want to leave.”

Focused on their entwined hands, his brow knits. “One day.”

“Three.”

Gold eyes narrow as he looks up. “One.”

“Two.”

“Hn.” He tilts her chin. “Two. And another book.”

Kagome laughs, lifting her face higher. “I’ll bring _two_ if you kiss me.”

Leaning down, Sesshoumaru smirks against her lips. “Three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


	278. Chapter 278

It’s late afternoon when Kagome steps out of the well house, and she follows the gradually fading light to the Goshinboku.

No matter _when_ she is, the tree is a steadfast comfort.

Craning her neck back, she tracks the golden glow painting the ancient bark up into canopy of changing leaves. It’s bigger here in her time, and yet this one—the one she grew up with—is almost less familiar now than the one in the past.

Strange how that happens.

“You’re back!”

Her mother’s voice rouses a smile, and Kagome turns as she approaches. “For a couple days.”


	279. Chapter 279

Sesshoumaru returns to the village.

The scent of woodsmoke fills the air, cooking fires roaring to life for evening meals, and he simply stands, pulled into the peace of the coming twilight as he dwells on unremarkable changes that have come with the season.

_“It’s okay, Shippou.”_

Perhaps not unremarkable.

Following the scent of tears, he finds Rin trying to comfort the kit.

“What is this?” he asks, crouching down. Shippou watches him cautiously as Rin clambers onto his knee.

“He misses Kagome.”

“Hn.”

The kit missing the miko is not surprising.

But his hand extending to the boy is.


	280. Chapter 280

Sometimes the smallest things fill the biggest crevices in life.

“Can Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru sleep outside?” The little girl sighs, her eyes turning up to the glittering expanse above, and she takes his hand. “It’s so pretty.”

“If you wish.”

She smiles at him, the broad upturn of her lips a light in the darkness, and he allows his own to slip just for a moment.

Teeth flashing, her grin takes over her face, and she pokes a finger into her cheek. “Rin can see them!”

His lips twitch a little more, and she snuggles closer.

“Rin loves them.”


	281. Chapter 281

In the deepest part of his soul, secrets whisper under the cover of darkness.

Rin’s hand is still in his, the guileless trust she’s always had wrapping him in the minutiae of things so long forsaken that it’s a wonder he can recognize them now, when he feels eyes on his back.

And without looking, he knows they’re turquoise.

“Come.”

There’s a tentative step, then the crunching of fallen leaves.

Silence.

Sesshoumaru looks back over his shoulder and waits.

Another step, another crunch, and then a hesitant hand takes his empty sleeve.

Those turquoise eyes glance up at him, hopeful.


	282. Chapter 282

The children curl into him without fear.

They fall asleep quickly, the kit against his side and Rin in his arm, wrapped in the mokomoko for warmth. It’s peaceful. Comfortable. But Sesshoumaru lies awake, his eyes on the stars.

“Milord?”

His eyes slide to the imp. “What is it, Jaken?”

“The miko, Milord…human…” Jaken’s voice chokes with his audacity. “Why?”

_Why?_

He almost doesn’t answer, but it unexpectedly slips out into the night. “Because when she breathes, this One does as well.”

Jaken sputters. “But, Milord, your father—”

“Enough Jaken.” Sesshoumaru closes his eyes. “I am not him.”


	283. Chapter 283

It’s good to be with Mama.

The broomstick in her hands is comfortable and familiar, as is the conversation that flows between them as they sweep the stairs. But the tiny line that mars the older woman’s face right between her brows tells her what Mama has not yet.

Kagome stops sweeping and frowns. “What’s wrong?”

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Mama keeps sweeping. “It’s nothing.”

“That’s not true.” Her frown deepens as she leans on the broom. “Tell me.”

And reluctantly, Mama tells her of footprints around the shrine grounds that must have come in the night.


	284. Chapter 284

Kagome stands outside, her face to the woods.

She can’t explain it. But even as prudent concern churns in her gut, the footprints embedded where the concrete meets the earth do not alarm her as she expected, and she stares at them, her thoughts creasing her brow as the sun sets.

There’s a moment, brief and fleeting, when she considers going back to get Inuyasha. It would be good for him to stay the night—be extra eyes. But as she continues to stare, the urge disappears.

“ _Kagome?”_ Mama calls.

“Coming!” She turns toward the house.

Still…

She glances back.


	285. Chapter 285

Her mother makes tea, and they sit together, enfolded in warmth and tannins.

“I want to hear about him.”

The softness of her mother’s voice does nothing to mask the hidden demand, and Kagome takes a sip, using the moment to obscure her flushing face. “What do you want to know?”

Mama sets her tea down. “What do you want to tell me?”

She looks at her mother, eyes wavering as confusion, want, and the need for reassurance well up inside. _Everything. I want to tell you everything._

But everything isn’t what comes out.

“I’m worried he’ll eventually be alone.”


	286. Chapter 286

It’s like a dam breaks, and Kagome unloads the grief that has concealed itself inside of her since they became more intimate.

She laughs. Cries. Slams her fist against the couch in frustration at the unfairness. And in the end, she buries her face in her hands, unsure if her shaking breath is a sign of relief at getting it out or just more anguish.

There’s silence and then the sound of Mama’s teacup clattering against the table.

“Is it worth it?” she asks quietly.

“Yes.” Kagome feels her tears start again. “But I’m not the one getting left behind.”


	287. Chapter 287

The entire night isn’t filled with grief, and as the tea starts to steadily disappear, she gushes.

Mama laughs, her own tea having emptied long before. “I need to see a picture of him.”

Her color bright but happy, Kagome finishes her own and laughs. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten one before.”

“Well, you are going to have to fix that.” Mama’s eyes sparkle, teasing. “If he’s as handsome as you say he is, I want to see.”

“He’s like Adonis incarnate,” she groans, falling back into the cushions.

“Oh really?”

Kagome grins. “I’m getting that picture. You’ll see.”


	288. Chapter 288

When she returns through the well two days later, there are stripes on the wrist of the hand that reaches down to pull her up, and her pulse races.

“Hi,” she breathes as he lifts her out. Without missing a beat, she takes his face in her hands and bumps his nose.

His eyes close, a content smile on his lips, and he presses them to hers. “Hello.”

Unable to help herself, her arms go around his neck, and she hugs him close. “I missed you.”

“Then two days was too long,” he says, holding her to him.

She laughs.


	289. Chapter 289

“Kagome!”

“‘Gome!”

She barely has time to let Sesshoumaru go, and Rin and Shippou slam into her legs, happy faces smiling up at her.

“Hi there!” After hugging them both, she nods to Shippou. “What’s that?”

He’s clutching a white piece of paper in his hand.

A bit shyly, he hands it to her. “I drew a house.”

“Did you?” She smiles and unfolds the paper. And then, her heart catches in her throat.

There’s the house with both children on the porch.

Her.

Sesshoumaru.

Jaken.

A stable for A-Un.

“Shippou…” She looks up.

Shippou’s smiling, holding onto Sesshoumaru’s sleeve.


	290. Chapter 290

Her eyes meet Sesshoumaru’s.

Unspoken words float between them, but she can see her own thoughts reflected in the brilliant gold of his eyes, and everything is suddenly so much bigger than just them.

“Shippou”—she pulls the kit to her, also snatching up Rin—“that’s a wonderful picture.”

Both look at her face, grinning.

“Lord Sesshoumaru liked it too," Rin says, her smile nearly splitting her face.

Kagome’s laugh is watery. “Did he?”

Shippou glances up at the daiyoukai, still grinning. “He did.”

“Well, guess what?” Kagome locks eyes with Sesshoumaru again, feeling hers soften. “I like it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Got this drop done a little earlier than planned. Happy Saturday! Quick note. I know there's some heavier stuff discussed in this drop. Please just let me reassure you that this story does have a happy ending. Thank you so much for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! <3


	291. Chapter 291

“About time you got back.” Inuyasha, a deer over his shoulder, bumps Sesshoumaru’s nose in passing as he glares at her. “Ya get lost?”

The casual display between brothers takes her by surprise, and Kagome doesn’t know how to respond at first. In the evening air as hearth fires burn, things feel different. More settled. But as Inuyasha’s glare turns into a grin, she reminds herself that different isn’t necessarily bad.

He learns down and bumps her nose too. “I’m teasin’.”

“Jerk.” She tugs a forelock.

Inuyasha snorts. “A jerk who has your dinner.” He turns to Sesshoumaru. “You coming?”


	292. Chapter 292

“It has been a plentiful couple of days,” Kaede says, slowly stirring the food in her pot. “The whole village has had full bellies.”

Kagome peels a radish slowly. “Everyone we saw did seem to be in a good mood when we got back.”

“Aye. Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are quite a pair when working together.”

Something light and giddy comes over her, and she laughs. “I never expected to hear stories of their cooperation.” She starts chopping, her face flushing with pleasure. “It’s good.”

“Oh?”

The old miko’s gaze is shrewd, and Kagome shrugs. “I think they needed it.”


	293. Chapter 293

With dinner set to cook, Kagome steps out for a breath of fresh air and to find Sango while they wait for the males to return from their bath. But when she does, she sees Sesshoumaru sitting beneath a tree at the top of the hill.

_He didn’t go?_

Brows furrowed, she leans against the doorway, watching just as Rin joins him.

The girl stands silent, considering. And then suddenly, she drops to his side and shoves her hands up his sleeve.

A knot forms in Kagome’s throat as she watches Rin massage his arm.

_He’s hurting._

And hiding it.


	294. Chapter 294

They sit outside around the fire for their evening meal, and Kagome settles into the warmth of their company.

Fueled by woodsmoke, fresh game, and Miroku’s stories, there is comfort in their camaraderie. Pretense and embarrassment do not exist here, and she laughs uncontrollably as the monk’s gestures grow wilder along with his tale.

“You are happy.”

Sesshoumaru’s voice rumbles quietly behind her, and she cranes her neck back from where she leans against his leg, reaching for his face. “Any idea why?” she whispers.

He cocks his head in that strange way of his.

And tries not to smile.


	295. Chapter 295

When Sango retreats with Rin and Kaede to bathe, Kagome stays behind, volunteering to clean up. And as she watches Sesshoumaru slip away with the females to stand guard, the extent of recent changes sinks in.

“Well, never thought I’d see that,” Inuyasha says, carrying the cooking pot back into the hut for her.

She says nothing, but her skin tingles pleasantly as she sets to arranging Rin and Shippou’s bedding.

“You’re glowing.”

“What?”

Inuyasha walks over and tips her face up, eyeing her suspiciously. Then, he smirks. “ _Glowing.”_

Glowing brighter, she looks away.

“Crazy, twitterpated—”

“I’ll say it.”


	296. Chapter 296

Warm traces of vanilla and jasmine follow the women and Rin when they return, and Kagome takes the bathing supplies from Sango, curious about the look resting in her gaze.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, digging out a brush to hand her friend.

Sango thanks her and starts to comb through her wet hair, her face thoughtful as she thinks before she speaks. “It was just different.”

“Different?” Heart sinking, she frowns.

Sango shakes her head. “Not bad different. Just new.” Her eyes sparkle with repressed humor. “And Sesshoumaru at least won’t peek.”

Outside, the demon lord snorts, and Kagome laughs.


	297. Chapter 297

She glimpses forever.

Exhausted and already snuffling in his sleep, Kagome feels instincts born of chance well up as Shippou flops over on his belly, rolling himself in his blanket as he does.

“Silly boy,” she whispers, covering his feet again before sitting back to watch him. Her chest warms as she does.

He’s precious.

The low murmur of Sesshoumaru’s voice tears her attention away, and she looks over to see him leaning over Rin’s pallet, small arms circling around his neck.

A little girl’s _I love you_ whispers through the hut, and the moment reaches out, touching her future.


	298. Chapter 298

The fire is still warm outside, and they join her friends as Miroku discloses news about Naraku.

“He’s moving closer.” The monks’s eyes lack any good humor as he speaks, and he takes his time meeting each of theirs, making sure his urgency is understood. “Villages within ten miles of here are reporting missing livestock, saimyoushou.”

Inuyasha snorts. “So? We find him first then. He just made it easy.”

Sango agrees, but Miroku is more hesitant.

“We cannot chance—“

“Waiting.” Inuyasha fixes on her from across the flames. “Remember that everything here just became his favorite kind of playground.”


	299. Chapter 299

Kagome’s gut twists.

Inuyasha doesn’t have to say it. The dark gleam of history rests in the hanyou’s eyes, apparent even in the firelight, and she hears the name he doesn’t say.

_Kikyou._

Pressing a hand to her stomach, she’s suddenly desperate for an escape from the moment. He’s worried about her, his brother— _them_ —and she feels his heartache like she does her fear.

Miroku notices something isn’t right. “Kagome?”

“I—I think I need a bath.” Standing, her feet are unsteady, and she throws everyone an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

When she stumbles away, she’s grateful that Sesshoumaru follows.


	300. Chapter 300

Careful to not wake the children, Kagome gathers her bathing supplies as Inuyasha’s concern dominates her thoughts.

“He’s right,” she whispers, stuffing a towel into her pack. She hates to admit it, but it can’t be ignored. Naraku _will_ seize any opportunity to tear them apart.

The thought raises the hair on the back of her neck, and she tries to brush it off.

“No outcome is certain.”

_Sesshoumaru._

He enters the hut, his expression grim. “Your fear is what Naraku wants.”

“Maybe.” Voice raw, she looks to the children and swallows heavily. “But I can’t forget what’s at stake.”


	301. Chapter 301

They walk close together on the way to the spring, her arm drawn through his.

It is quiet between them. Peaceful. But he’s deep in thought, and words burn on the tip of Kagome’s tongue, waiting to be freed.

Words win.

“I think the others have appreciated you being around.”

Dark amber slants to look at her, restrained amusement hiding behind them. “They are perhaps adjusting.”

She frowns. “I think you’re selling yourself short.”

“Hn.”

“What about you?”

“I am”—he pauses midstep and guides her around a rock hidden in the dried grass—"learning.”

“Learning?”

Thoughtful, he nods. “Yes.”


	302. Chapter 302

The rich scent of sulfur and minerals welcome them to the spring, and the sight of the steam rising from the water sends little shivers of anticipation through her.

A bath is just what she needs.

Kagome pulls out a lantern, letting the incanscent light from her time flood the area. It’s not much, but it’s something, and as she readies her supplies, she watches Sesshoumaru take up residence under the tree at the spring’s edge, closing his eyes to the night.

She frowns, turning to glimpse him. He had done the same earlier that day—when he was hurting.


	303. Chapter 303

A hand touches his cheek, and when Sesshoumaru opens his eyes, her gentle face greets him in the artificial glow of light.

“Seems silly not to join one’s intended,” she whispers.

Her invitation— _acceptance_ of what she is—is unexpected, and a sudden warmth spirals through his chest. “Is it?”

“Mmm.” She’s demure, but her lips are teasing as she reaches for his hand and leans in, sending little pulses of electricity over his skin. “Can’t promise I won’t look.”

The confession whispers against his mouth, and he smirks. “Pity.”

Memories of their cave and a storm simmer between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Flashback to chapters 47-51 if you're wondering about which storm was mentioned. Thank you for reading! Early update on my end because tomorrow is a full day for me. I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have left comments throughout the process of writing this story. They are so appreciated and are a huge encouragement. So, thank you for those. I love hearing your thoughts and seeing your reactions to what happens in this story.
> 
> There is still a good chunk of the story left to come. Thank you again, and I hope this finds you all doing well and staying safe. <3


	304. Chapter 304

Moments of privacy are few and far in between.

Her hair is wet, the cool night air making her shiver as water evaporates from her skin, and she reaches back, twisting it around her fingers. “Are you cold?”

His hair is wet too.

“I am fine.”

But he’s not.

The seclusion of the spring is behind them, tension that did not exist in those quiet, intimate moments creeping back in. She sees it in the line of his arm as he pushes aside the _noren_ , letting her enter the warmth of the hut.

“Are you coming?” she whispers, looking back.


	305. Chapter 305

He’s hesitant.

It’s in the set of his jaw, the straightness of his spine. The way he hovers just outside, not a boot over the threshold.

Face softening, she carefully sets down her pack and goes back to him. “It’s okay if you come in.”

Sesshoumaru lifts his chin. It’s subtle, barely noticeable in the dark. But he fixes her with a look, irises gleaming like hard metal as clouds roll in and shade the icy visage.

It brings back memories that send shivers over her skin, but she takes his hand, pointing. “Look.”

There’s an extra mat alongside hers.


	306. Chapter 306

Bewilderment and surprise muddle his features, and Kagome almost laughs.

Almost.

“It’s about time you two got back.”

Inuyasha’s whisper breaks the silence, and she whirls around, watching the hanyou carefully step around their sleeping companions.

“Hi,” she whispers back, tilting her face.

The corners of his lips lift as he bumps her nose, but then he catches sight of Sesshoumaru and notices the wet hair that matches hers.

His eyes narrow, the daiyoukai’s narrow back, and Kagome sighs. _These two…_

Inuyasha’s quiet laughter suddenly rumbles through the hut. “Well, get in here. It ain’t dryin’ standing around out there.”


	307. Chapter 307

The armor is easier with Inuyasha’s help.

It comes off as she prepares their bedding, the clipped tones of the brothers no more than hushed grousing behind her. But she smiles at their begrudging cooperation and gives them their space.

“Hold still, will ya?” Inuyasha hisses.

Sesshoumaru bites back, his words unintelligible, and Kagome presses a hand to her mouth.

“I’m not tellin’ ya again.” There’s a yank, the sound of leather sliding through fingers. “But if this falls and wakes the runts, you’re sharin’ a bed with more than just Kagome.”

The squabbling stops, and she smothers a laugh.


	308. Chapter 308

Quiet takes over once again, and before long, Inuyasha’s even breathing blends with the rain that begins to fall outside.

“He passed out quickly.”

From beneath their blanket, Sesshoumaru quietly hums his acknowledgment, eyes drowsing. It’s comfortable, the heat they share plenty to keep warm, and the small hand in his helps to set him at ease in this foreign situation.

He doesn’t expect it when she lets go. “Miko?”

She doesn’t respond, straining to reach her pack.

With a sigh, he snags it for her. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for something.”

His brow creases.

“Ah! Here it is.”


	309. Chapter 309

Their book and something long, thin, and pink emerges in her hands.

There’s mischief on her face as she glimpses him, eyes holding a secret, and then she’s wiggling down into the blanket. “Come on.”

She doesn’t stop until she disappears completely.

Sesshoumaru stares for a moment, brows arching when a weak light begins to glow through the fabric.

_What is…_

Pulling the blanket over his head, he indulges her.

“It’s a book light,” she whispers, pointing at the illuminated pages as he scoots closer. “Not quite like the cave, but”—her grin softens—“we can still share this.”


	310. Chapter 310

She’s right; it’s not quite like the cave.

The rain is quiet, muted by the dwelling and their blanket, but it’s familiar in its ambience, and they lie together, lost in the story.

“Okay to turn?”

“Yes,” he murmurs.

The small light flickers, and Sesshoumaru leans closer, seeking out the lingering notes of jasmine in her hair.

She glances at him, curious. “What is it?”

Memories of their bath—of her in his lap, head thrown back and panting his name—wash over him, and he glances down at the blunted tips of his claws.

“Sesshoumaru?”

A smile. “It is nothing.”


	311. Chapter 311

Morning comes too soon.

Kagome blinks from under the blanket, the stirrings of her companions rousing her. There’s the crackle of logs as Kaede pokes the fire, Miroku’s voice mingling with hers.

From near the door, Inuyasha grumbles about fetching more water.

_Always an early riser._

She strains her hearing, catches wind of Kirara’s soft snores…

_Sango must not be up yet._

…and Shippou smacking his lips in his sleep.

_Rin’s out too._

But it’s the one beside her, his arm like lead over her waist, that makes her heart warm.

_Lord of the West still down for the count._


	312. Chapter 312

Somehow, she disentangles herself without waking him.

Kissing his cheek, she tries not to laugh when he frowns, and then she slips out, leaving Sesshoumaru shrouded in the dark.

“He not up yet?” Inuyasha asks, a clay vessel in his hands.

Kagome shakes her head. “I don’t think he’s a morning person.” She glances back at the long trail of silver cascading out from beneath the blanket and presses a hand to her lips. “At all.”

“Keh.” But there’s a smile on Inuyasha’s face too. “Never would have guessed it.”

She squashes a laugh. “Come on. I’ll go with you.”


	313. Chapter 313

“You seem happy.”

The village well is crowded first thing in the morning, but Kagome is glad for the noise and the wait that gives them a chance to talk. “I am happy.”

Inuyasha nods, his eyes focused somewhere up ahead as he processes things.

“But I’m scared.”

The admission pulls him back, and he stares, concern etched in his features. “Scared?”

Throat drying, she swallows. “Naraku—”

“Isn’t gonna touch you.” He sets the water vessel down, his look darkening. “Or him.”

Her voice shakes. “Inuyasha…”

“Kagome”—mouth pressing into a grim line, he pulls her close—“he won’t.”


	314. Chapter 314

She’s calm by the time they return.

Kagome takes a deep breath, the sight of her friends milling about morning chores as the smell of breakfast wafts out of the hut a reassurance in the midst of her turmoil.

But someone is missing.

Throwing a questioning look to Inuyasha, he shrugs, and she turns to the others. “Where’s Sesshoumaru?”

There’s a smile on Sango’s face when she asks, and Miroku turns his own, biting down on his lip.

“Kaede?”

The old miko chuckles. “Lord Sesshoumaru is what I believe they call ‘stuck.’”

Kagome blinks. “Stuck?”

Kaede chuckles again. “Quite stuck.”


	315. Chapter 315

_They didn’t._

Without another word, Kagome rushes into the hut, Inuyasha on her heels, and the sight that greets them is almost too much.

Both Rin and Shippou are sprawled on Sesshoumaru, the kit tucked into his neck and the girl into his side.

Inuyasha guffaws.

Tired, annoyed gold glares in the hanyou’s direction before fixing on her. His chin tips up, bangs falling away from his face as he cranes his neck back. “Miko.”

She’s unable to hold back her grin. “Did they ambush you while you slept?”

“Hn.” But when he glances at the children, he sighs. “Yes.”


	316. Chapter 316

The children follow Inuyasha out to the others, giving them a moment alone, and she stretches out beside him. “I’m glad you stayed.”

Sesshoumaru props himself on his elbow and just nods.

“Was it strange for you?”

Eyes sliding to hers, his look is quiet but telling.

“Oh.” She frowns. They say nothing for a moment, locked in silent observation of each other, and then she sighs and tucks into him. “I guess it would be.”

“Strange. Not regretful.” His half-empty sleeve drapes over her, his face thoughtful. “Rin is content.”

“And you?”

“Mm”—he breathes her in—“I am.”


	317. Chapter 317

They steal moments while they can.

The morning is crisp, a breeze rustling the fiery canopy of leaves above them, and light scatters like flecks of gold as she sits in the hollow of his legs.

She watches that light dance over her skin. “Is it selfish wishing you could stay?”

“Perhaps.” Sesshoumaru smirks as she tilts her head upside down to see his face. “But then I am selfish as well.” He leans down, lips to her ear. “Quite selfish.”

Regrown claws snap off in his teeth, and her eyes widen when he slips into her waistband.

“What… _oh.”_


	318. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AND 18+ ONLY

The forest sounds drown her out.

She’s gasping, hips lifting and legs parting as he touches her, seeking entrance to what has only known him. And like the night before, she feels herself stretch, his intimate intrusion still new and still _so much._

Kagome arches, jaw going slack, and her arm loops back around his neck. She can feel his teeth on her ear, his breath against her skin as steady, slow movement makes her choke on her voice.

“No one is near,” he murmurs, and his baritone is a drug meant to drive her mad. “Let go.”

She does.


	319. Chapter 319

The light trickling through the trees appears like red speckles behind her closed lids.

Kagome slouches, a deep, lethargic heaviness rendering her muscles useless as he holds her up. She’s suddenly aware of the birds in the trees, small creatures rushing through fallen leaves. Everything is a bit brighter, louder.

The hand pressed intimately to her skin doesn’t move.

Craning back her neck, she meets his eyes, finding them warm and drowsy, and offers a lazy grin. “You leaving just got infinitely worse.”

His laughter is unexpected, but she smiles wider, glad to hear it once more before he’s gone.


	320. Chapter 320

They return, and there’s no more delaying.

Or privacy.

A-Un are saddled, impatiently waiting as Jaken boosts Rin onto their back. The tiny girl waves wildly, a grin splitting her face as she calls out her goodbyes, and Shippou hollers back with just as much exuberance.

Kagome feels the first pangs of longing stab at her heart. “How long will you be gone?”

If Sesshoumaru is bothered, he doesn’t show it as he turns to face her. “I do not know.”

“Oh.”

It’s not what she wants to hear.

Gold eyes crinkle ever-so-slightly at the corners. “Look for rain, Miko.”


	321. Chapter 321

Their dynamics are shifting.

It’s not surprising that her friends linger to see them off, but it’s different, and _goodbye_ lacks its usual freedom.

Still…

A kiss, light and brief, drops onto her lips, and she’s suddenly disoriented. Dizzy.

Sesshoumaru keeps is face carefully blank as he turns to leave. “Farewell, Miko.”

Her hand touches her mouth.

She’s not the only one stunned silent. Around her, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha stand gaping, not believing what they saw. And it’s not until Rin’s voice carries back to them that they snap out of it.

_“Lord Sesshoumaru, why are your ears red?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HI. I’m so sorry this has taken forever to update. There are a million reasons why, but they’re all boring and stupid, so I won’t bore you with them. A bit bigger of a drop to make up for it. THANK YOU FOR STILL READING THIS STORY! Honestly, the hiatus on it was helpful, and I’m now super excited about the direction it’s going and can’t wait to share more.
> 
> An extra thanks goes out to Faith for being my eyes and beta on this! Love you, friend! 
> 
> I hope this finds you all safe and well. Comments spark joy and inspiration, and I’m looking forward to sharing more soon! <3


	322. Chapter 322

There’s an emptiness after Sesshoumaru leaves, but the sun is warm though the day is cold, and she walks with Inuyasha through the forest, collecting her thoughts.

“You alright?”

Kagome glances up at him, only then aware of how lost in mind she had been. “I’m fine.”

“Fine?” He shakes his head, kicking at dried leaves. “Fine mean preoccupied?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Inuyasha gives her a flat look. “You told him yet?”

“Told him what?”

Beside her, Inuyasha stops and grabs her arm to stop her with him. “You fucking serious right now?”

She blinks.

“ _Gods,_ Kagome.”


	323. Chapter 323

Stubborn fists jam into his sleeves, and Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

“You better have a good reason for that look,” she warns.

He does it again. “You know, I knew ya could be slow—”

“Want me to say it?”

“—but this is bad even for you.” He wrinkles his nose and slants his eyes at her. “Especially since I can barely smell _you_ anymore. Ugh, Kagome.”

Eyes widening in realization, she wraps her arms around herself. “That’s personal!”

“Well, it sure ain’t impersonal, but it is what it is.” Stepping closer, his eyes narrow. “Question is, what has you scared?”


	324. Chapter 324

Even though the shadows of the forest’s canopy provide cover, she feels exposed, and hugs herself closer. “It’s nothing.”

Inuyasha snorts. “Nothing? You’re the most huggy person I know.”

“So?” She looks away and drops her arms.

“So, I’ve seen you two.” When she remains silent, he shoots her an exasperated look and starts walking again. “Kagome, if you haven’t spit it out yet, something’s buggin’ ya.”

With a frown, she follows. “What makes you so sure?”

He swats a branch aside. “Like I said, I’ve seen you two. Ain’t no way in hell you can tell me you don’t.”


	325. Chapter 325

That night, as she sinks into the spring’s waters, Kagome wills the heat and minerals to chase her worries away.

“You are close with him.”

Startled, she meets the slayer’s eyes.

Sango smiles. From the submerged ledge where she sits, she draws her knees up under her chin, twirling a finger in the water as her hair floats around her. “Would have to be blind not to see it.”

The honesty paints her cheeks, but Kagome won’t deny what her friend has said and sinks deeper. “We’re close.”

“Good.” Sango straightens, reaching for the shampoo. “That’s how it should be.”


	326. Chapter 326

They share secrets and laugh under the stars.

“He sounds serious,” Sango says, pushing through the water to sit next to her.

Kagome shifts over, little splashes breaking the peace as they settle and resume their conversation. “He is.”

“When did you know?”

A small laugh bubbles up with the memory before she can stop it. “He accidentally let it slip.” Her smile softens then, the edges tinged with sadness. “But I guess it’s better we don’t waste time in the end.”

Sango takes her hand, squeezing gently, but there’s nothing to say.

Their reality is too heavy for words.


	327. Chapter 327

“Will you two pipe down already?”

Across the hut, Kagome scrambles into her sleeping bag next to Sango, ignoring Inuyasha’s glare as they continue to giggle, share knowing glances, and settle in for the night.

Earlier was good for them both.

“ _Hey—”_

“Inuyasha, cease your grumbling,” Kaede murmurs, not bothering to open her eyes.

Sango glances over at Miroku, smothers another giggle.

“Great.” Glaring a little more, Inuyasha shifts the Tessaiga, trying to get comfortable. “They’re both fuckin’ twitterpated.”

Miroku yawns. “Twitterpated?”

“Means horny.”

Kagome gasps and shoots up in her sleeping bag. “ _Inuyasha!”_

“Ain’t changin’ my mind, Kagome.”

“Sit!”


	328. Chapter 328

They set out again.

It’s overcast, cold. But there is no sign of rain, and they wander the countryside, lighthearted and laughing despite their mission.

Until they come across a stranger.

Heaviness surrounds this figure, the shroud of white clothing saying more than the grave marker where she keeps vigil, and Kagome feels her stomach drop, an ache settling deep in the back of her throat.

Still, she approaches.

“Are you alright?” she whispers.

Lavender eyes turn to her, the razor-thin edge of slitted pupils confirming what Kagome already knew.

“My mate…”

And when the youkai breaks, Kagome does too.


	329. Chapter 329

Later, when Inuyasha crouches down in front of her, Kagome can’t bring herself to look at him.

“She outlived him,” she says, slamming a hand over her mouth after.

The grief sticks in her throat.

He sits beside her, drapes his arm around her shoulders. “Is this what’s been bugging you?”

Unable to speak, Kagome merely nods.

Inuyasha squeezes her tighter, eyes focused ahead as he thinks. She can see the wheels turning in his head, feel the desperation he does to find the right thing to say.

The heaviness tears her apart. “I don’t want him to be alone.”


	330. Chapter 330

Sighing, Inuyasha turns and rests his chin on her head. “The bastard knows what he can handle, Kagome. You’re gonna have to trust that.”

But it’s not a matter of what he can or cannot handle. The grief-stricken face of the female youkai flares in her memory, and Kagome sniffles, wiping moisture from her cheeks. “That doesn’t mean it’s painless.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I don’t want to cause him pain.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be Kagome if you did.” Inuyasha smiles down at her then, the rough edges of his features softening. “But something tells me he thinks you're worth it.”


	331. Chapter 331

Their trail is cold, and she’s a wreck, and it’s too easy to say _yes_ when Inuyasha says she should go home.

Still, there’s some lingering guilt.

“I should stay.” From his back, she lets his steady gait soothe her anguish. “I feel like I’m letting everyone down.”

“Keh, don’t be stupid.” She pinches half-heartedly, and he chuckles. “Everyone agrees you need it. Stop worrying.” A grin flashes over his shoulder. “I’ll come nab ya if it rains.”

Grateful tears choke her voice, and she hugs his neck.

“Hey, don’t get all sappy.”

She squeezes harder.

“Suffocating here, Kags. _Kags!”_


	332. Chapter 332

The sun hasn’t quite set when she pops out on her side of the well.

“Kagome!” Her mother comes rushing out of the house, her excitement palpable as she dries her hands and sweeps her up into a hug. “I didn’t realize you were coming back.”

Try as she might, Kagome knows it doesn’t reach her eyes when she smiles back. “Plans changed.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” Mama’s is gentle, but her eyes are shrewd as she squeezes her hand. “What do you say to a little shopping tonight. Just you and me?”

Kagome squeezes back. “I’d like that.”


	333. Chapter 333

The evening is quiet, and she sits beneath the Goshinboku, watching the sunset as autumn winds whistle through the boughs above.

It’s what she needed.

Kagome sighs, knocking her head back against the trunk. The sky is brilliant, all burning pinks and oranges. But too quickly the colors remind her that some things are fleeting, and her peace shatters.

_One day, he’ll be alone._

Grief hits hard and quick, and Kagome struggles to breathe, tries to inhale—

Spider lightning crawls over her skin.

She gasps, head snapping up, and branches suddenly rustle above her. But she sees nothing.

Her eyes narrow.


	334. Chapter 334

Time with her mother was good.

Her room is dark as she sets her shopping bags on her bed, and she reaches up, rubbing at her shoulders and the back of her neck.

Carrying everything for a few hours took a toll.

Still rubbing, she glances out her window. There’s a full moon, champagne beams shining through the dark, and Kagome stares, her arms shifting to wrap around herself.

_Beautiful._

It’s cold, but the soft moonlight is inviting, and she moves to open it. “You can snuggle under your blanket.”

Hooking her fingers under the pane, she lifts…

…and freezes.


	335. Chapter 335

The same sensation from earlier tingles over her skin.

Kagome shivers, eyes fixed out her window as her fingers trace the path of lightning trickling down her arms. Like little needles in her flesh, it prickles, but she can’t move, stayed by the feel of it crawling toward her heart.

“I knew it,” she whispers.

His clothing is dark, modern. His long silver hair sits secured at the nape of his neck in a long tail—so different from what’s she’s used to. But even then, there’s no mistaking him.

Their eyes meet; he smiles.

“Sesshoumaru!”

And he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First things first: I still promise a happy ending. It’s going to be easy to make assumptions in this fic, but please trust me. :)
> 
> Quicker update this time! So much going on with this fic now—things I can’t share but am excited about—and I’m enjoying writing it again. All I can say is read carefully!
> 
> Thank you so much for still reading! And to all of you leaving comments, you give this fic life, I swear. Your kind words have helped push me through rough spots, and I appreciate each and every one of you. <3


End file.
